Life Before The Movie
by IrynSue
Summary: Synopsis:- Beca Mitchell, a club DJ trying to find a spot in the heart of Hollywood. Her roller coaster ride of life changes drastically right after she met a gorgeous redhead, Chloe Beale, and the rest of the crazies. How far will she go, in order to get her dream job and the love of her life? Bechloe, with side pairing, Staubrey. (Rated T in the beginning)
1. Chapter 1

**Life Before the Movie**

Synopsis:-  
Beca Mitchell, a club DJ trying to find a spot in the heart of Hollywood. Her roller coaster ride of life changes drastically right after she met a gorgeous redhead, Chloe Beale, and the rest of the crazies. How far will she go, in order to get her dream and the love of her life? Bechloe, with side pairing, Staubrey.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I suck at summary!

**Chapter 1**

Beca's POV:-

Living in LA was all I could think about, ever since I was in High School. I skipped my college years just to chase after my dream, to be a well-known DJ. When I was 18, I was diagnosed with unknown bacteria in my blood stream. I fell sick easily. _It sucks!_

Besides music, tennis and soccer were my most favourite sports. I was actually pretty good at it, until I was forced to stop all active sports activity, due to my poor health condition. _It had been 6 years now, and I'm still the weak me.  
_  
It all started when one fine day I woke up from my sleep and decided to get my bikini-ready body back. _It's not like I'm out of shape or anything. The illness has changed my body to a skeleton look alike.  
_  
My BFF, Stacy Conrad, decided to help me out. I was introduced to one of her millions friends that completely changed my whole life; A particular, drop dead gorgeous, freelance gym instructor, Chloe Beale.

We became super fast friends on our first meet up session. It was weird. _It's not like I'm complaining or anything, but I don't really get along well on the first meet up._ Chloe was being very enthusiastic and very friendly. _There's just something about her personality that makes me feel comfortable around her._

I was hypnotised by Chloe's mesmerizing crystal blue eyes. Not forgetting her amazing physique, including toned abs, perfect boobs and tight ass. _That woman could definitely kill me!_

Knowing that I needed help, Chloe offered me to be my personal trainer, at a very low price I might add. Without hesitation, I accepted her offer.

My first training session with Chloe went well. We went for our morning jog and she taught me how to do some light stretches. After so long, I was actually enjoying it. Not sure whether I enjoyed the morning exercises or just Chloe's presence though.

_The last time I checked, I wasn't really a morning person. Well, I'm a nightclub DJ, so durhh!  
_  
_

I was having a wild party with Stacie on the night before my second training session with Chloe. I didn't really care. I was having so much fun. I felt that I was a step closer to getting my dream. I pushed myself out there. My sexuality isn't something I could hide anymore. Everybody knew I'm gay. I wasn't really feeling comfortable around strangers. Stacie shoved me with more drinks to make me high, and it actually helped to boost up my confidence level. _It actually works well on me._ I was strutting myself out there, on the dance floor, with all the hot ass ladies.

The very next morning, I was having a pretty bad hangover. I woke up with a severe headache and a bad body ache, but I made an effort to get up and changed to my workout attire. Stacie was no where to be found.

It was raining heavily, and Chloe was late. I walked over to the kitchen to brew some coffee when there's a knock on my door. I opened it up and there she was, standing in front of me, all drenched. "Sorry, I'm late. It's ra-"

"Don't worry, come on in." I cut her words.

I couldn't help but noticing Chloe's wet white t-shirt.

"Let's get you into something not see through." I continued, and Chloe blushed.

Right after she got changed into my spare gym outfit, we waited a few more minutes for the rain to stop while having some light breakfast and enjoying our fresh brewed coffee. Chloe realized that I was quite tensed. I kept squeezing my shoulders and cracking my neck.

I didn't want to tell her that I was having a crazy night party with Stacie the night before. I didn't want her to misjudge me, knowing that I should take more responsibilities about the morning training session.

_Lesson number 1: Never party on the night before your morning workout session.  
_  
She stood up from her seat and went straight behind me, with both hands on my shoulder. I was stunned by the sudden contact. I always hated body contacts, as I didn't find it necessary. It was different when it comes to Chloe. I was actually enjoying it. She massaged my neck and shoulder carefully, and I could say that her hands really worked wonders.

"Rough night huh?" She broke my thought.

I nodded my head in silent. I could feel shiver running up my spine.

After awhile, the rain started to ease a little, but Chloe decided to change our training session to indoor exercises instead, due to my tiredness.

We were sitting on the floor face to face. Chloe was explaining about some breathing techniques and yoga stuff. I didn't really pay attention. I got lost in those crystal blue orbs. She was stunningly beautiful, even without any make up on, and her hair simply pulled back in a pony tail.

She was saying something and had her eyes shut. I was supposed to do the same thing but instead, I was just staring at her natural beauty.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She said, while still having her both eyes closed.

"Are you peeking on me?" I defended.

"Nope! I'm guessing... I'm just too hot?" She opened her left eye to see me. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Quit staring and concentrate." She ordered.

I did what I was told. I couldn't focus though. My mind wondered some where else and I opened my eyes once a while just to see her pretty face.

Without me realizing, our session for the day ended fast. I walked Chloe to my apartment door right behind her.

"I will return your clothes back right after I washed it ok."

No reply from me. I was really distracted by Chloe's back view. Chloe turned around to face me.

"Beca? Beca?!" She said louder, snapping at my gaze.

"Huh?"

I looked up and my eyes instantly met with her magical blue orbs.

"You do realize that I knew you were checking on my ass right?" She asked with a smirked.

_I have to admit that getting caught looking at someone else's ass was damn embarrassing. Shit! Busted! Bail! Run Beca!  
_  
"I wasn't checking-"

"It's ok. That's why I got them." She cut me and grinned.

I could feel some heat creeping up my cheeks. _It was embarrassing!_ Chloe really looked good in those butt hugging shorts anyway.

After a few more minutes of teasing each other, _alright, it was more to Chloe teasing me, _we bid each other goodbye. I frowned. I couldn't wait for our next training session though.

**A/N:- There you go, Chapter 1. What do guys think? I had it planned out for quite awhile now but didn't have the courage to post it. It's my first time writing in English, and then I think WTH? Might as well give it a shot! J I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry for that though L I really hope you guys like it. Have a great day/night, you awesome peeps! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beca's POV:-

It had been two days. Chloe was all silent. I kind of miss her. I wanted to send her a text message but I didn't know what to say.

Stacie and I decided to do some shopping for my upcoming gig. _Stacie really knows what she's doing. Oh and did I mention that my BFF, is also my manager? Yeah she is! Not only that, she's also my fashion advisor, my counsellor, my finance assistant, my housemate, my everything!_ I didn't know what I'll do without her. Stacie is actually a dance choreographer.

We met way back in middle school, where I was the quiet weirdo, and Stacie was always the popular kid. When we got to high school, Stacie was well-known for her beauty and her high sex drive. We never separated though. I didn't know how it happened but we just bonded well, and since then, we became best friends.

We were in one of the high end boutiques, going through some clothes when my eyes caught on something fiery passing by outside the store.

"Red!" Stacie shouted, running for the door.

I was inside, still holding on to one of the tops. I froze there with my eyes darted straight to Chloe. She was looking really good. _Well, that would be as usual._

Stacie pointed at me who was still standing at the same spot, and Chloe waved excitedly. I waved back at her and slowly joined them outside. Chloe was with this tall blonde girl. Not as tall as Stacie though.

"Hey short stuff! You are looking great." Chloe said, welcoming me with her official Chloe bear hug.

"Well, I guess my trainer is doing a very good job." I replied, feeling awkward from the contact.

_Seriously, I hated any type of body contacts! I always feel so uneasy and awkward about it. Chloe has serious personal boundaries issue. But why didn't I just push her away? I guess all my awkwardness isn't so bad after all when it comes to Chloe Beale.  
_  
After a few seconds, she let go of me and introduced me to that tall blonde girl. "Beca, I want you to meet Aubrey Posen. Aubrey, this is Beca Mitchell."

"Beca Mitchell?" Aubrey repeated.

"That would be me." I offered Aubrey a handshake and she gripped it firmly. "Wow! You're a trainer too? You got strong hand."

"I'm a Vocal Coach actually." Aubrey stated proudly. My first impression of that woman was so negative, and I think she got the same opinion about me too.

"Beca, I was thinking of dropping by your place later today to return your clothes." Chloe broke the tense glares between me and Aubrey.

"Why are your clothes with her?" Stacie asked, curiously.

I ignored her.

"Sure Chlo. Why don't you guys join us for dinner? If it's ok with the both of you? I mean, if you guys didn't have any plans for this evening. We were thinking about Chinese?" I said, gesturing to Chloe and Aubrey.

"Chinese? We did?" Stacie questioned, clueless. She wasn't helping at all. I gave her a death glare. She rolled her eyes getting the hint and started creating conversation with Aubrey.

"Dinner sounds like fun. We'll be there." Chloe said, poking me with her index finger on my right side.

"Hey!" I jumped. "I'm ticklish!"

_Did I just admit I'm ticklish? Oh my God! There goes my rep.  
_  
Chloe laughed out loud. _Oh those laugh. I could go on and on without getting tired my whole life. _

* * *

"Okay what was that about?" Stacie asked me behind one of the changing room next to mine.

"About what?!" I asked, defensively.

"About you and Red? Dinner? Since when we talked about Chinese? And why are your clothes with her?! You won't even allow me to borrow any of your old torn t-shirts!" Stacie replied, slightly raising her voice.

"I'm just being friendly. We had our session and it was raining heavily, so I gave her a pair of dry clothes. She was all wet."

All of a sudden, Stacie barged into my cubicle. "What the fuck?!" I screamed, trying to cover my half naked body.

"She. Was. Wet?" She asked, dramatically.

I nodded.

"She must be looking so hot and sexy in those wet clothes. Was it see through?"

"Yes Ma'am! Damn hot! Damn sexy! You should have seen my reaction when I…" I stopped, biting my lower lip.

"OMG! You slept with her?"

"Of cause not!"

"Yet!" Stacie added, grinning.

"Is Aubrey her girlfriend? I mean, they seemed pretty close."

"I don't know. What if they are?" Stacie answered, absentmindedly.

Looking at me fidgeting with by jeans button, without any response, Stacie finally continued with her trademark smirked. "You like her don't you?"

Saved by the bell, the sales assistant came over handing me a few outfits that I asked for earlier on.

"This discussion isn't over, midget." Stacie stated firmly.

* * *

Chloe's POV:-

After meeting Beca and Stacie, Aubrey and I continued our shopping spree. I couldn't stop from smiling to myself. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"Chlo? Chlo!" Aubrey called upon me. Annoyance was so clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Does this look good on me?" Aubrey asked again, pointing to the stiletto she was trying on.

"Yeah. Yeah sure." I responded.

"Yeah sure? Really Chlo? What's wrong with you?" She asked, while taking those shoes off.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of getting this." I randomly took one of the shoes from the display rack.

"Are you for real? I don't think my 80 years old granny would want to wear that."

Hearing Aubrey's comment, I quickly glanced down at the shoe I was holding. Aubrey was right. That shoe was hideous. I placed it back on where it belonged and sighed.

"You were thinking about that alt girl, am I right?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? No. No! I was just thinking if we should go grab some coffee after this. I'm starting to feel tired, Bree." I slightly pouted.

Aubrey sighed and proceeded to pay for the shoes she tried earlier on.

We went to the nearest cafe when Aubrey asked me a question that really caught me off guard.

"Seriously Chlo? That alt girl?"

"What are talking about?"

"Oh come on, is not that I just know you yesterday. What's so special about that alt girl?"

"Her name is Beca, Bree."

We took a seat in one of the empty booth.

"…And your gayness is showing."

"I'm not even gay." I defended.

"That's because you didn't want to label yourself."

Aubrey was right. I didn't like to label myself._ I'm sexually fluid!_

"Bree, she's my client." I said, feeling slightly defeated on how well Aubrey could read me.

"Yeah I know. So? But I was just wondering, what's up with your taste lately." Aubrey shrugged.

"My what?! Aubrey, my tastes are fine. I don't like her like that okay. On the other hand, I saw how you look at Stacie. What's up with that?" I playfully wiggled my eyebrows. _Time to turn the table around!_

"Stacie? Look, before you jump into anything, I'm so not gay. I labelled myself, and that label is, 'STRAIGHT!'"

"For now." I replied instantly. "You don't know Stacie like I do, Bree. She gets everything she wants. Nobody call her 'Hotass Stacie' for nothing."

"Are they an item? I mean they seemed pretty close." Aubrey asked, suddenly looking curious.

"You mean, Beca and Stacie? They're just best-friends like us, Posen." I smirked.

The friendly banters between us went on and on. I knew Aubrey wasn't gay. I just love teasing her. Looking at her all tensed and worked up can be very amusing at times.

"Don't try to change the subject! This is about you and that alt girl. Chloe, I swear you were flirting with her back there."

"I was just being friendly!" I raised my voice slightly. It was my turn to get annoyed.

"Friendly, my ass! Don't even try to-"

Saved by the bell, one of the waiters came over. "Ready to order?"

"This discussion isn't over, Beale." Aubrey stated firmly.

**A/N:- …And that's the end of Chapter 2! Really sorry for all the mistakes again :( My friend said I have a serious grammar problem "-_- I'm trying my best though. So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Reviews will be much appreciated guys :) Thanks! Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Chloe and Aubrey arrived at our apartment, Stacie was the most excited one. Chloe looked a little bit shy though, but her cheerful and bright personality covers everything.

At the table, everyone was getting along really fine, except for me and Aubrey. That girl seemed to be picking on me and I couldn't help doing the same thing to her. I couldn't deny that she seemed to be a nice person but her ego was really getting on my nerve. I played it cool as Chloe kept squeezing my hand hinting me to let it go.

Chloe was being all touchy feely and didn't hesitate putting her hands on my thigh or having any type of physical contacts with me. _She's just being adorable. Or I shall say Chloe is just being Chloe._

"So how long have you guys been together?" Stacie asked, eagerly.

"Oh no, we're not like that." Chloe answered.

"We're housemates and we've been best friends since we are like 4. We're practically sisters." Aubrey explained with full of confident.

"Thank God!" I mumbled to myself.

"What is that, Beca?" Chloe asked me.

"Hmm? Nothing, nothing." I shooked my head vigorously. "Cocktail anyone?" I stood up quickly heading to the kitchen, while Stacie followed me smiling widely than ever.

Stacie and I love to make our own cocktails. We served them with our own sex-on-the-beach, when Chloe started teasing me, randomly blurting out her fantasy about literally having sex on the beach. _I almost choked on my drink! _She was laughing so hard when she saw my reaction. She patted my back and went in for a hug. She squeezed me slightly while still chuckling. I blushed.

"You are so easy! And you are so cute when you blushed." She said happily.

A few seconds later, my phoned started beeping. I took a quick glance and I saw a text message from 'Devilish Bitch'. Stacie's actually, who was sitting directly in front of me.

**Am I hearing things or did she jus say u r cute?****  
**  
I looked at my BFF without any expression, and quickly typed in; **YUP!****  
**  
Chloe and Aubrey were busy chatting.

Immediate reply from Stacie; **& u r ok with it?**

**Y wouldn't I b?**

I forced a fake smile while pressing the 'send' button.

**I've known u more than half my life! U hate it wen pple uses tat werd on u! U prefer de term badass bitch! & OMG! U blushed!****  
**  
I stared at Stacie. I was a little annoyed by her, as I couldn't focus my attention on my baby Chloe. _Baby Chloe? Really? What the hell Beca!__  
_  
I shoot her a reply; **Will u jus shut up already?! Tell any1 and u r fucking dead!****  
**  
Stacie chuckled softly that caught her Aubrey's attention. "Something funny?"

…And Chloe turned to face me with questioning eyes.

"It's our group chat. Work stuff. Sorry." I lied.

They went back to their conversation and I saw Stacie busy typing something. A Few seconds later, _BEEP! BEEP!_

**U've been whipped bitch! Like seriously! Does Lindsay know abt tis?****  
**  
Lindsay (Yeah that Lindsay Lohan from Georgia Rule) was my on and off girlfriend for years. Stacie wasn't really a fan of her though. _According to Stacie, Lindsay doesn't deserve me at all, and that she's just using me as her fuck-buddy; Stacie's word, not mine._

**Yup! We're planning fo a 3some next weekend. -_-"****  
**  
**3some?! Make it an orgy! Im so in! **

Looking at Stacie's reply made me pursed my lips to control my laughter. My sarcasm disease had obviously invaded Stacie's mind.

I decided to reply her with a simple;** FUCK U!**

**Sorry.. I'll pass.. But Im so fucking her! HAHAHAHA!****  
**  
I couldn't help but to let out a little laugh, earning me a glance from Chloe, again.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing. My friend being such an ass and Stacie seemed to agree." I said while typing out my reply.

**Dream on sucker! U've missed ur chance.. Its my turn to shine!**

**U totally hav a huge crush on her! Hide ur ladyboner a lil, midget! Hey I didn't realize she's drop dead gorgeous until u mention abt de 3some. So is it still on? HAHA!**

With that, I shook my head, locked my phone and shoved it in my jeans pocket, while Stacie stared at me slightly squinting her eyes.

* * *

Rebeca Elizabeth Mitchell, the name that was only known by a few people. _Ok actually only her family and Stacie does. _Beyond her thick eyeliners and her huge headphone that were stuck around her neck, Beca was actually a lonely sole. She was called 'weirdo' back in her school days but she didn't care by all means. She was too occupied in her own world involving music.

Her relationship with her father, Warren Mitchell, was a wrecked. He despised her for her passion and ability in making music. He insulted her for being closed off. He disowned her for coming out as a gay woman. Never to his eyes was that Beca a great person.

It all started when Beca's beloved mother, Holly Mitchell, passed on. She was on her way to get Beca her first DJ turntable when Beca was 10, but sadly she was met with a terrible accident. Holly was the only one who understood Beca totally. Holly's passion of being a well-known musician sadly wasn't achieved. Warren was there to witness how hard Holly had to struggle to get her dream. Therefore, Warren never believed in making music.

What nobody knows, music was the only thing that brings Beca closer to her late mother. Only with music, Beca could feel happiness and alive again. Beca's past had her all worn out. The walls in her were slowly building up tall and thick. She chose to disengage herself from people around her, not allowing anyone to come in permanently in her life. To her, it was easier that way.

Beca was 14 when Warren decided to marry the step-monster, Sheila. She was actually supportive of Beca's decision in life, but Warren seemed to be taking control of everything, leaving Sheila helpless. The hatred in Beca was growing even more and more each day, as she witnessed her dad being all romantic and happy with Sheila. It was not that she was jealous or anything, but the thought of cheating to her dead mom was overpowering her mind. Hence, Beca became all wrapped up and the rebellious side of her, slowly but clearly were shown to Warren.

When Beca was 17, she decided to come out from her closet, telling Warren and Sheila that she was gay, bringing her first girlfriend, Lindsay along with her. Unfortunately, it was too hard for Warren to handle. She disowned Beca and kicked her out of the house. "You're such a disgrace to our family. You should be ashamed of yourself!" ...Were the words Beca could never forget. Lucky for her, that her mother left her with some savings which was enough to have a new start of her life journey. Beca moved to LA with Lindsay whose dream of becoming a famous model.

Lindsay got lucky, her stunning appearance didn't take her long to enter the modelling world, but on the other hand, Beca was still struggling, just like her mother used to be. Being independent as she is, Beca had to take up multiple jobs in order to support her own living.

A year prior, Stacie moved in with Beca. There was when her real life journey actually began. Obviously, with the help of Stacie.

* * *

Chloe's POV:-

Aubrey and I got home pretty late that night. We were tired but that didn't stop us from having this contagious smile upon our faces.

"That was really fun." I said, taking a seat on the couch.

"I hate to admit this but, yeah. It was fun..." Aubrey smiled.

I was still listening to Aubrey when my phone went off.

**1 Message from: The Cutest DJ **

Without hesitation, I slide my phone to reveal Beca's text massage, leaving Aubrey babbling by herself.

**Thanks for coming over. I hope you had fun. Well at least I did. **

I quickly typed in; **Thanks for inviting us. Of cos I had fun! Especially teasing u! :p**

The next text came in an instant.

**That's because I let you to. There wont be anymore Miss Nice-Cool-DJ on the next dinner, Red. **

I could feel that Beca was actually rolling her eyes, I chuckled to myself and replied; **Oh I'm very sure you let it slide, DJ. Wait! Does that mean there will be another dinner party? :)**

"Chloe! Do you even listening to me? Who was that?" Aubrey snapped.

"Oh, it's just- ...my mom, asking how we are."

_Did I just lie to Aubrey? What the hell Chloe?! Why can't I just say the truth? _

"Oh, tell Catherine that I say hi." Aubrey spoke. "I'm going for a shower." She stood up from her seat and headed to the bathroom. I was still sitting and smiling like a retard. Again, I glanced at my phone in hand.

**Dinner. Not Party. And maybe. Jus maybe. :)**

I replied with;** Maybe it's my turn to host. :) **

I moved to my room and threw myself on my comfortable, pink bed. A few seconds later, my phone went off again; **Does that mean that I'm invited to your apartment? **

I could swear that sometimes, Beca behaved just like a teenage boy.

**Maybe, jus maybe. Or I can ask Aubrey for the best restaurant in town. ;)**

Pressing the send button, I then, plugged my phone for charging. The next reply took a few minutes but my jaw almost dropped when I read the content; **Oh that's sad. I thought you could take me for a tour in your room after dinner. *wink2* Jus kidding Red! Good night and sleep tight! **

**Haha very funny Beca. Good night to you too! Sweet dreams! xoxo **

…With that, I went straight to my bathroom. I could really use a cold shower.

**A/N:- Chapter 3 everyone! :) Well I just wanted to make some bonding time between those 4 lovely ladies and to explain Beca's family situation because I don't tend to mention about her family in the rest of the story again. Hopefully they didn't bore u to death :( Oh and BTW thank you so so much for all the favourites / follows / reviews. I really2 appreciate it guys and I can't stop smiling every time I receive one. Hehe! :p Again, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beca's POV:-

It was late at night. I was in my living room, drinking some cocktails that I invented myself not too long ago. I couldn't sleep. My upcoming gig was just around the corner. I had everything prepared but I was still very nervous.

_It's going to be my first time DJ-ing at an opening of a new club in LA. It's a private event. Most likely, all the important people in the music industries will be there. Not forgetting some well-known celebrities. It's my chance to show them what I've got.  
_  
I on my laptop to work on my mixes when my front door swung opened. It was Stacie.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Why are you not asleep yet?" She questioned me brightly.

"Who was it this time?"

We both seemed to answer each others' questions with another question. She threw herself on the sofa right next to me.

I couldn't help but noticing a few hickies on her neck.

"You went to a room full of mosquitoes?"

My question left Stacie wondering, so I pointed at one of those bite marks, while standing up to get more drinks.

She quickly took out a mirror from her purse and yelled, "That bitch!" When she saw those huge love marks on her neck.

"A slut you mean?" I chuckled.

"Now I looked like I'm having a skin reaction."

"Someone I know?"

She nodded shyly. I was surprised. _Someone I know? Who?_ I wanted to interrogate her, but decided to give it a rest after seeing Stacie smiling to herself with all cheerful vibe surrounding her. _That person must be really good at it. No one's ever made Stacie smiling like an idiot after a whole bed sharing experience._

We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. _I saw Stacie still smiling to herself, which I find it weird. Stacie wasn't really into relationship. She's more to a one-night-stand kind of girl. It might sound bad, but Stacie's just being Stacie.  
_  
"How are things between you and Chloe?" She broke the silence.

"She's still my trainer, if that's what you wanna know."

"Come on, midget! I saw the way you two looked at each other. Trainer my ass! Ask her out already will ya?!" Stacie pushed me.

"It's not that easy, long bean! I don't even know if she's gay, since she's not with Blondie."

"At least we know that they're not together." Stacie mumbled, more to herself.

"What if she's not?"

"What if she is? I guess there's only 1 way to find out." Stacie said, raising her eyebrows up and down, mischievously.

* * *

I was very nervous. The day had come. I was in the back room with Stacie, waiting for my equipment to be set up. I was munching on a burritos when Stacie broke the silence between us. "Aubrey and Chloe gonna be here."

_I almost choked myself on hearing Chloe's name.  
_  
"I thought this is a private event!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it is. They were invited."

_Shit! I kicked myself on the head. Of cause they're gonna be here. Stacie must have planned something for us. Its not like I don't appreciate it, but this is not the best time! I would love to see Chloe when ever and where ever I could, but I'll be working tonight. What if I screw something up? It's gonna be embarrassing. Bad idea Stacie!_

My palms were sweating and my body started to shake as if I was having a fever.

"You are going to be just fine, midget. Don't be such a pussy!" And with that, she walked away.

* * *

The place was huge. The crowds were awesome. They seemed to enjoy my music a lot. I was really focused on my job. I really wanted to be accepted in the music industries. _I don't care how long it'll takes for people to notice me and to love my music, I'm not gonna give up! _I smiled to myself when people screamed to every new mixes I put on air. _It felt fucking amazing!_

I was looking at the crowd when my eyes darted to one fiery red-head, Chloe Beale. I could see that she was having so much fun, strutting herself on the dance floor.

Soon, my shift was over. "Let's give it up for the one and only, badass DJ Queen B y'all!" The MC for the night announced, and the crowd went wild.

I made my way down to the crowd to find any familiar looking faces when a lot of people stopped me just to say 'Hi!' And complimented me on the mixes I've created. Some even took pictures with me. I was really, really proud of myself. I felt like a star.

I spotted a group of familiar faces. I was about to approach them when Stacie came from behind me. She hugged my waist and actually lifted me up in the air while spinning me around. "You were amazing, midget!" She screamed.

I turned around to look at her and shrugged my shoulder with a huge smile on my face. _Well, I totally rocked it! So, you're welcome._

"I've got us a deal and you gonna love it. I'll tell you all about it later. Now, before I get totally wasted, there's somebody I really want you to meet. Just don't freeze to death!" She shouted in my ear.

I could smell a very strong alcohol smell coming from her breath. Stacie must be quite high by now. She took my hand and pulled me to one of the VIP area.

I couldn't believe my eyes, a stunning blonde sitting in the middle of the sofa. My jaw was hanging opened. My eyes widen.

"Don't catch any fly, Beca." Stacie closed my mouth. "This is not a dream! That's your lady crush! Paris Hilton!" She shrieked directly in my left ear.

Stacie was right. I froze. Paris came over and offered me her hand, inviting me to sit with them. She was so friendly. I took a few shots to boost my confidence up. I was very nervous. She was so beautiful. We chatted for a while before she pulled me to the dance floor. _That girl really knows how to party!_

After a few songs, I caught Chloe dancing with an unknown guy. I felt anger in me. _Am I jealous?_ I politely told Paris that I had to catch up with a friend and left her with her group of friends. _Did I just choose Chloe over my one and only girl crush? What the fuck Beca?!_

I approached Chloe and that perv. "Do you mind?" I gestured to that guy who was busy grinding Chloe, giving him a signal that I would like to dance with her.

He looked annoyed but nodded anyway. I cut in and turned to Chloe who was grinning widely.

"Hi." I said, awkwardly.

Chloe instantly wrapped her arms around my neck while I slipped my hands around her curvy waist line. Chloe is taller than me so I looked up in order to meet with her mesmerizing blue eyes. Our eyes were locked. My heart was beating fast. I really wanted to crush my lips against hers. I wanted it so bad. I could smell her perfume. It was so hypnotizing.

"Do you wanna get some air?" I asked, as I couldn't take it anymore. _I have to get out from there before I ended up raping her on that very dance floor._

On our way out, we stopped at the nearest bar. I ordered two Tequila shots and we each chucked it down our throat. Chloe wanted to do a body shot on me but I refused, politely saying I just needed to get out from that stuffy atmosphere.

_Body shot? Are you kidding me? That girl could get me killed!_

We went to the smoking area. I took out a pack of cigarette from my jeans pocket.

"You know, smoking is very bad for your health." She said, casually.

"Oh I don't do it often. Only when I'm... Hmmm... Stress out?" I stammered, not really sure of my answer.

"And why are you even stressed out?" She asked seductively, while getting closer to me.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I kicked myself in my head, 'this is it. I have to ask her out.'

"Chloe, will you-"

"There you are my lil honeybee." Somebody cut me.

Delicate hands were wrapped around my waist from behind.

**A/N:- So that's Chapter 4 guys. Cliffhanger? I know. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry again for all the mistakes, like I said this is my first time writing in English, or I'm just having a really bad self-esteem problem. LOL! Oh and why Paris Hilton? I guess with Beca's career involving parties, it's kinda perfect to add someone like Miss Hilton, who's well known as a party animal. I apologize if anyone doesn't think so, but hey at least Beca and Chloe getting closer :) I'm an Asian, so I don't really know what Hollywood is like. Hence, I'm just going for my random thoughts. Hey it is called fiction :) Bare with me guys, and** **what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Guest / number1 / Monkeyfuncky: Thank you so so much for the positive reviews! You guys keep me going. I'm on fire! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I turned around to see the intruder, and Chloe took a step back, away from me.

"Where have you been? I was looking every where for you. You were amazing, honeybee!"

"Lindsay?!" I half screamed. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

"I missed you." She pouted and without warning, she crashed our lips together. I froze, again.

I saw Chloe's expression changed in an instant. She turned and looked away. _Was that a disappointment look on her face?  
_  
I pushed Lindsay slightly, "You are drunk."

"Hey, I didn't get myself drunk for nothing. Let's go back to your place. I need body shots from you. Or maybe even more." Lindsay said with lust, while slightly grinding her private against my thigh.

I knew Chloe was disgusted. I wanted to run and just disappear. Lindsay was holding me tight. Her grip was damn strong for a drunken girl.

"Isn't she just so hot?" Lindsay gestured to Chloe, who just nodded with a fake smile plastered on her face. I looked at Chloe, but she turned her gaze away.

"I'm gonna let the whole world know, that tonight, I'm fucking my badass girlfriend!" Lindsay shouted while pointing directly at me, catching the crowds' attention and they started cheering and whistling at us.

Without any word, Chloe turned on her heels and walked back inside the club. I wanted to chase after her, but I couldn't let go of Lindsay who seemed to be super drunk, putting her whole body weight on me.

I managed to pull out my phone and quickly typed in to Stacie.  
**Smoking corner. HELP!  
**  
I almost dropped Lindsay when Stacie rushed over and helped me out.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Stacie asked, harshly.

"She's a model, Stace. I'm sure she got invited just like everybody else." I sighed.

* * *

Two days later, I was hanging out with Stacie at our apartment, watching what ever shows flashed on TV. I wasn't a fan of movies so I didn't really care.

"I screwed up with Chloe." I mumbled.

"Yup, Aubrey told me." Stacie replied, without diverting her gaze from the TV screen.

"I was about to ask her out when Lindsay just appeared out of no where."

"You should seriously dump that horny drunkard ass long time ago!" Stacie raised her voice, turning to face me.

"We broke up like 2 months ago."

"Then do it again! Some people are so stupid they just don't get it the first time!"

I kept my mouth shut. _It's not like I'm in love with Lindsay or anything like that, but I enjoyed her company. When she's not drunk of cause!_ She was my first girlfriend._ The very first woman I've been with. _It was her who pulled me out from the closet. She was there, holding my hands, supporting me when my dad refused to accept me for being gay. We came to LA together in the hope of chasing our dreams. She helped me a lot in a way no one else would understand, not even Stacie. I'm just so thankful to her, e_ven she did treat me like shit sometimes. _

"Look, just fuck her! I-"

"Oh trust me, I did!" I cut her, jokingly.

With that, she smacked me at the back of my head. "Oww!"

"Listen, smartass!"

I rubbed the spot and made a sign of zipping my lips shut.

She continued, "Good! Fuck Lindsay, fuck everything! I got us a deal. We're going to work with Barden Productions on a play called, The Bellas, where they need you to come up with some mixes for this group of a-cappella bitches to sing, and I'll be choreographing their dance moves!"

My eyes widen. I was so glad to hear the great news. It was a huge deal for me. I shrieked and hugged Stacie tight with full of excitement.

"Did you just make that sound?" Stacie teased.

"Yeah, but if you tell anyone? I'll just deny it." I winked at her.

Stacie laughed out loud while shaking her head upon hearing my words.

I sat there in awe. Stacie got us a deal way better than just spinning in some random clubs. _Another step closer to my dream!  
_  
"You are not gonna do anything with Chloe?" Stacie asked, snapping me from my daze.

* * *

Training session went as usual. After that incident, Chloe was acting slightly different. _Okay, very differently indeed. _She tried not to have any type of physical contacts with me which I find it very, very weird. She was dead serious every time she directed me to do something. There's no more playtime or joking around. Our workout session was getting very, very intense. Chloe was pushing me to my limit.

"Come on Mitchell! Run!"

I stopped. Panting heavily, trying to catch my breath, as if I've been holding it for an hour.

"Mitchell! I didn't ask you to stop!" She yelled.

I looked up at her, with both hands on my knees.

"I. Can't." I said, still panting very hard, catching my breath.

"You wanna get your stamina back? Then you gotta push yourself! Stop whining!"

For once, I wanted to slap her hard. But instead, I took a deep breath and started running again.

After a few more minutes of literally running, we came to a stop for our water break and did some stretches as well.

"You know, I don't wanna ended up looking like The Rock." I broke the silence, panting harder this time. I could feel my heart pumping fast and loudly in my ears.

"You're too short to be The Rock." She stated, flatly.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, not about my height."

I saw Chloe trying her best not to smile but I caught her clamping her lips inward. I wanted to wait till the end of the session but I couldn't wait any longer. "Chloe, I think we really need to talk."

"Alright! Times up! Let's go." She said, started jogging on the spot.

"It's not even 5 minutes yet!" I protested.

She started leading and I got no choice but to follow her lead. I sighed, but speed up a little to keep my pace with her.

"Hey Beale, I just wanna remind you that I didn't sign up for army trainings."

It was Chloe's turn who rolled her eyes, but still maintaining her speed though.

After a few minutes, my vision started to become blurry, my whole world seemed spinning. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't hear anything except for my heart pumping very fast. I felt like I was floating. I tried to stop running but I couldn't. The last thing I remembered was I fell hard on the ground before darkness took over everything.

**A/N:- There you go, Chapter 5! A story can never be enough without a lil drama. BTW I'm not really a fan of Lindsay Lohan but watching her in Georgia Rule, really gave me the idea of having her character as Beca's ex-gf. You know someone rebellious and tough on the exterior, just like Beca herself, but actually they're just hiding behind those images. So I couldn't think of anyone else other than Lindsay herself. What do you guys think? Was it too much? Oh and Thank you so much for the likes / follows / reviews. You guys are the best! Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**quicksilver2o / number1 / Guest : Thank you so so much for the support guys! I really appreciate it like ALOT! I'm working on chap 6 now, will definitely upload it by tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chloe's POV:-

"She was supposed to take a break but I was being selfish. I didn't allow her to explain herself. I pushed her too far. I'm such an asshole!" I sobbed on Aubrey's chest.

She held me tight while rubbing my back to ease me.

"Come on, Chlo! It's not your fault. She could have just stopped herself if she really couldn't take it anymore."

"Aubrey is right, Red. That midget is just trying to act all manly in front of you. She could have just stopped herself if she wants." Stacie chimed in.

"She did! But I pushed her. I told her to stop whining. I forced her! I forced her to run with me! I was being unfair! I was mad at her for lying to me." I cried slightly louder this time.

"She lied?" Stacie asked.

"I swear she was flirting back. Giving me the thought that she felt the exact same way like how I-"

"I knew it!" Aubrey interrupted, earning her a glare from Stacie.

"I'm 110% sure, that she's feeling the same thing as you, Chloe." Stacie spoke, turning her gaze to me.

"But that day, her girlfriend came over..."

"EX-girlfriend. She just never take 'no' for an answer." Stacie cut in, emphasizing on the word 'ex'.

My teary eyes lit up, but I felt worst. I sobbed harder. I should have let Beca explained herself, but I was really mad at her. _I guess I felt rejected when that Lizzie, whatever her name was, came in to the picture._

"You were totally different towards that alt girl. Why didn't you say anything when I asked?" Aubrey spoke.

"I wasn't sure of my feelings, Bree! I was scared. I didn't know how Beca would react if I told her the truth. I didn't want to freak her out. I really like her." I explained myself, tears rolling down my cheek.

It was like word vomit. Everything just came out from my mouth even without thinking about it.

Aubrey and Stacie comforted me while I was crying my heart out.

Soon, the doctor came into the waiting room, "Beca Mitchell's family?"

All of us came running towards the doctor, "She had no one. I'm her only family here. She had my name on the emergency contact list." Stacie said, in an instant.

"Will she gonna be ok?" I asked, softly.

"She's still unconscious but everything's stable now. The nurse will tell you when you guys can see her."

"What happened?" Aubrey asked this time.

"Based on our record, she's been having bacteraemia or blood infection for quite sometime. In this case, she had pushed herself too hard till the extend where her body couldn't take it anymore, and that leads to a sudden drop in her blood pressure. Hence, she became unconscious. Apart from that, only a few minor bruises during the fall. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Actually you should just say the last sentence. That's all I need to know. Thanks anyway." Stacie deadpanned, earning her an elbow on the stomach from Aubrey.

I felt relieved. I didn't know that Beca had a blood infection though. _I didn't know she had any sickness at all!_ I thought she just wanted to get back in shape and claiming all her stamina back. I felt disappointed once again.

I went back to sit down while waiting for the nurse to inform us any further information, when I accidentally over heard Aubrey and Stacie's conversation from across the room.

"We have to make them talk about their feelings." Stacie spoke to Aubrey quietly.

"Don't worry baby. They will."

_Baby? Did I just hear Aubrey calling Stacie baby?  
_  
"Why are they being so complicated? Why can't they just be like us? I mean we hooked up on our third meet up." Stacie whispered.

The room was empty so I could hear them quite clearly actually.

I let out a loud cough to acknowledge them that I was still in the room. _OMG! Stacie and Aubrey had been secretly dating? My best-friend's gay too? Am I high? _I touched my own forehead.

* * *

I felt so guilty towards Beca. She looked so shagged. She gave us a weak smile as soon as she saw our faces. My heart sank when I saw her lying on the bed with a lot of wires attached on her tiny body.

"What the fuck, midget? You really scare the hell out of me!" Stacie said, kissing Beca on her forehead.

She was awake but too weak to even talk to us. She then closed her eyes. I was really teary. I could just break down any second. Seeing Beca's condition, really broke my heart.

"I think we should let Beca rest a little more." Aubrey said, softly.

Stacie nodded, but I didn't react on anything. My eyes were fixed on Beca.

"Chlo? You need some rest too." Aubrey put her hands on my shoulder.

We left the room after biding goodbye to Beca who was still keeping her eyes shut. Stacie decided to stay when we were outside of Beca's room, but I insisted on staying instead.

"Well that's the least I can do for putting her in this mess." I told them.

"It's not your fault, Red!" Stacie defended.

We argued for awhile more but they ended up giving in to me. I really wanted to take full responsibility on what happened to Beca. _That's the least I could do for someone I love, isn't it? Love? Did I say love? Shit!_

* * *

I went back to Beca's room after they left. I sat next to her, observing the bruises on her arm. I felt really bad.

Beca slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to meet with mine.

"Hey tiny soldier, how you feeling?" I asked, while holding her hand.

"Dying."

Just one word out from her mouth and my smile faded instantly. My heart sank lower than the floor. My eyes filled with tears, all ready to flow down my cheek right after one blink. I felt miserable. _Great! Beca hates me now._

She let out a slow chuckle. "You don't have to stay, Chlo. I'll be fine. I'm just feeling a little weak than usual." She lightly squeezed my fingers.

"I don't have to, but I want to. Just like you, before you went kissing the floor."

"The floor was too hot to resist. So I went for it." She snickered, weakly.

I felt a slight relieved when I knew that Beca started talking to me normally again, instead of putting all the blames on me.

"Now you need a real good rest. Today I'm at your service. Just tell me if you need anything okay. Don't hesitate on asking anything." I told Beca with a slight confident.

"Anything?"

"Yeah. Anything."

"Chloe, will you go-" The front door to her room swung opened, cutting her words off.

"Paris Hilton, mentioned your name on an interview." Stacie uttered, not really sure on how she should react.

"I thought you guys left?" I asked, instantly.

"Not yet, but soon." Stacie replied, surprised by my question.

She passed her phone to Beca and we watched the video intently.

'I had so much fun with her. She's so hot and before this, I only heard stuff about her but I've experienced it myself, and it's true, she's awesome. I really love her music. I love everything about DJ Queen B. I really hope that we could work together or just hangout again some day.'

My eyes widen. That was what I heard coming out from the phone's speaker. _Paris Hilton commented on Beca? What the hell? Beca's famous now. _

* * *

A few days passed. Beca was all ready to go home. I visited her as often as I could.

I was helping Beca to pack her stuff. She was looking great again, slightly loosing weight though.

"So can we start on training again?" She finally asked.

"Only when you're fully recovered okay."

She shook her head. "I don't have much time. Stacie got us a deal, so we'll be away for like a month."

"Then we'll start training again after you're back." I said walking closer to where she was sitting down.

"But that's gonna be long." She pouted.

I couldn't help it but smiled at her antics. _She's just so cute! _

"Alright, but will you still be at your service even if I'm out from here?" She continued, wrinkling her nose.

_Damn! She's just super cute and adorable. How I wish I could just tackle hug her and pepper kisses all over that pretty face of hers.  
_  
"Well, that's the least I can do." I shrugged, taking a seat beside her.

Beca smiled, "Chloe, will you-"

"Come on bitches! It's time to hit the road." Stacie shouted, bursting from the door, cutting Beca's sentence, again.

**A/N:- Chapter 6 ladies and gentlemen! :) Frustrating isn't it? Hehe I thought so. Come on, we can't make everything so easy for our most favourite couple. Obviously both of them have the same feelings for each other but who will have the courage to open up first? Will Beca manage to ask Chloe out? I promise you, updates will be very soon. So tell me, what do you guys think? Reviews will always keep me going guys. Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Beca's POV:-

Chloe and I turned our head to see Stacie marching in with her car key spinning on her index finger.

"What?" She questioned, realizing us glaring at her.

I let out a loud sigh. I wasn't sure if I should ask Chloe again, but decided to do it anyway.

"Chloe, will you go-"

"What's taking you guys so long?" It was Aubrey's turn to barge in.

"Guys! Please, can you leave us alone for like another 2 minutes?" I told them, annoyance was clear through my voice. It was frustrating!

They gave us a cheeky smile and went out as told. I let out a sound of relief while Chloe still smiling, looking at me.

I held her hands and stared deep into her crystal blue orbs. "Chloe..."

I guess it was not a good idea to stare at those mesmerizing eyes. I got frozen and lost of words.

"Beca? Beca?!" Chloe called out. "As you were saying?" She asked, sweetly.

I looked down and suddenly got really attracted to my sneakers. I didn't really know where else to look though. "Willyougooutwithme?" I mumbled.

"If you wanna ask something, then you have to get your shit together, Beca. I don't understand a word you're saying." She chortled.

I got the feeling that she just wanted me to repeat it again on purpose. I rolled my eyes when Chloe started giggling.

I took a really deep breath. "I. Was. Saying. Will. You. Please. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me?" I said emphasizing each word clearly.

Chloe's eyes widen. Her smile grew wider. She nodded her head shyly, "I thought you never asked." She replied, giving me her contagious trademark smile.

I shrugged my shoulder. Proud of myself though. I managed to ask the hottest girl on the planet out on a date with me. _I was the happiest girl alive!  
_  
"Come on! Kiss her already!" Stacie shouted from behind the door.

_Stacie's just being Stacie. The nosey Stacie!_

* * *

That night, I couldn't stop myself from smiling like a retard. The feeling of going on a date with the one and only Chloe Beale had me all excited. I sat in front of my laptop, viewing Chloe's profile on Facebook. Her profile picture was of her hugging and kissing Aubrey on the cheek. "Lucky bitch!" I said to myself. I browsed through more pictures of her when suddenly a question popped up in my head. _What was the plan for the date, again?_

I started searching for some ideas of where I could possibly take Chloe to. I wanted it to be the most memorable date Chloe had ever encountered. I wanted it to be a huge thing. I was lost in my little world, still busy gathering some ideas when I received a message through my Facebook.

**Chloe Beale: **

**Hey sexy dwarf! Y r u not asleep yet? :)**

**DJ Queen B. Mitchell: **

**Hey! Im not that short! N nope, Im not sleepy yet.**

**Chloe Beale: **

**LOL! Jus a little. N u r cute too. Taken ur med? :)**

**DJ Queen B. Mitchell: **

**I am not cute!**

**Chloe Beale: **

**Whatever u say short cake. :p**

**I assume u hav not taken ur med? **

**Since u didnt answer to my ques, right? :(**

**DJ Queen B. Mitchell: **

**Errr hehe :p **

_What's up with the emoji Beca? You are so whipped!_ I slapped my forehead.

**Very soon ok?**

**Chloe Beale: **

**DO IT NOW! U can't miss taking ur medicine Beca! :(**

**DJ Queen B. Mitchell: **

**But it taste horrible! I don't like it!**

**Chloe Beale: **

**R u scared of taking medicine? :O**

**LMAO! :D**

**Booooo! Didn't expect de badass DJ to b such a chicken..! :D**

I rolled my eyes reading her last message.

**Chloe Beale: **

**N stop rolling ur eyes chicken! :D**

**Go and take ur medicine NOW!**

Again, I rolled my eyes before standing up from my seat to take on that hideous taste medicines. I chucked all of it down my throat taking huge gulps of water quickly. I ran back to my laptop.

_I hate taking medicine! Isn't it weird? I could have just lied to her instead of taking those stupid medicines for real. But look at what I did? What exactly Chloe told me to do, even when she wasn't around me. Before this, I'm like the most badass rebellious person ever alive on this planet! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

**DJ Queen B. Mitchell: **

**I am not a chicken!**

**Alrite, I jus took my med. Happy now Dr Beale?**

**Chloe Beale: **

**That's more like it! :)**

**Now go and have a good rest. Im getting tired myself. :(**

**DJ Queen B. Mitchell: **

**Yes ma'am! *salute***

**Good night Chlo!**

**Chloe Beale: **

***salute* Good night cutie pie! :)**

Before I could protest, Chloe had logged out. That girl just couldn't quit teasing me. I closed my laptop before climbing to bed, still smiling like an idiot.

* * *

Things were so hectic. Our date have to wait. Chloe's schedule was packed, and so was mine. We decided to postpone our date till the following month as, both Chloe and I had work to commit to.

We'd texted each other every single day. _I miss her. I'm sure she misses me too. Well, that's what she said.  
_  
"You guys are dating now, right?" Stacie asked.

"IDK (I don't know) Stace, but I really like her." I admitted.

Stacie did not say anything but just grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up with you and Aubrey by the way? You guys seemed pretty close." I continued.

Stacie was about to speak when my phone rang. 'Lovely Goddess' flashed on my screen. "One sec!" I said to Stacie.

"Hey Beale!" I answered, cheerfully.

"Someone's happy. Are you that excited?"

"Actually yeah! This is such a huge deal for me, but I just wanna get it over and done with. So we can go for our first date, asap!" I spoke gleefully.

I could hear Chloe giggling on the other line. "So where is this thing going on? Who knows I might surprise visit you or something?"

"Barden Campsite. I don't really know where, but there's someone from the production will be picking us up soon." I explained.

"Barden Campsite?" Chloe repeated in a surprised tone.

"Beca! Move your ass! They're here already!" Stacie shouted from the front door.

"Alright Chlo, I gotta go now. I'll update you once I'm there ok. You take care and hmm..."

"And?" Chloe asked.

"And… I'm gonna… M-miss you…" I stammered.

Chloe laughed and lightly shouted, "I'm missing you already!"

* * *

Our car stopped near to the sign of 'Welcome to Barden Campsite'. A few cars could be seen and people were scattered every where.

"Welcome to Barden! All authorized personnel please proceed to the centre courtyard." A voice greeted all of us.

Stacie and I took our stuff and proceeded to the spot as directed. _I was so lost!_ I totally had no idea what I was doing there.

Stacie saw someone and rushed over to him, leaving me with all my stuff alone. I didn't really see that guy. I slowly made my way to them while dragging my heavy suitcases.

"Beca Mitchell!" That guy addressed me over Stacie's shoulder.

I lifted my head and was shocked to meet with my high school friend. "Jesse? Jesse Swanson?" I asked.

He didn't change at all. _His goofy smile always makes me wanna roll my eyes.  
_"You remembered!" He said, grinning.

"Of cause! You didn't change an inch, dude." I said gladly.

"Well, you didn't grow an inch." He teased, earning himself a playful punch on his chest from me.

"Jesse here is the director to the play." Stacie interrupted.

"So that explains how you got us the deal."

Stacie and Jesse let out a small laugh. We continued to chat for a little longer before I felt someone's hands hugged me from behind.

"What the fuck?!" I jumped.

**A/N:- Chapter 7 yo! Another cliffhanger? I know, and I'm sorry. I just have to do that. Hehe! It's too long if I were to continue, so I decided to break it. Hey at least Beca managed to ask Chloe out on a date. That's a huge step for our most favourite couple yeah? Well, the next chapter will be the starting journey of Beca meeting the rest of the misfit crazies. For reminder, all places in this story were simply created as a FICTION. And, as usual, what do you guys think? Apart from my sucky grammar of cos. Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Guest (C5) / bitch-about-it / Guest (C6):** Hey thanks! I'm glad you guys enjoying it! I'm super contented! :)

**Quicksilver2o:** I know right! Haha! Well, I'm sure we all have that one particular annoying best-friend that we love so much. :p


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Well, I'm glad to see you too." Chloe chuckled, as soon as I turned myself to face her.

"Chloe?" I was shocked. I wasn't expecting her to be there.

"Surprised?" She grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the play." She explained, excitedly.

She must be totally pulling my leg._ Chloe's in the play? Is this some kind of a joke?_

"Seriously, I'm in the play. I'm one of the singers. Besides, you never asked me about what I'm really doing apart from my freelance gym job." She interrupted my thinking.

_Yeah she got a point. I never actually asked about what she's doing for a living. I guess there are a lot of things I need to learn about her.  
_  
Before I could say anything else, I saw Aubrey coming our way. "You're in this too?" I gestured towards her.

"Nope. I'm just doing house keeping even with my ability of being a vocal coach." She deadpanned.

_Her sarcasm was getting better. Even better than mine I could say.  
_  
"She's really good with her mouth." Stacie whispered.

I turned and looked at Stacie. "TMI (too much info) Stace. TMI."

"What? She can really do the a-cappella thingy!" Stacie defended.

I just nodded my head while controlling my laughter.

* * *

The first day was a get to know each other session_. It was awkward for me as I'm not good with opening things up to strangers, plus I don't really know what to talk about myself. I only socialize well when I'm drunk._ I stayed low profile throughout the session hoping people won't notice me.

Thank God, I survived the first half of the session. It was during our break time.

Stacie was no where to be seen. I slowly made my way outside to smoke.

"Hey there stranger. Feeling stress out?"

I smiled when I saw Chloe coming closer. "My mom told me not to talk to strangers."

Chloe playfully smacked my arm.

"Why are you here?" She asked again, pointing at my lighted cigarette.

I shrugged. I still couldn't believe my eyes that the girl of my dream was standing in front of me.

"Beca?!" She poked my waist.

I jumped in shocked. Chloe laughed out loud. _I wonder if I can rewind that laughter over and over again.  
_  
"You're seriously ruining my rep, Chlo. I'm the badass DJ Queen B." I said, trying to hide the redness on my cheeks.

"You should totally change your name to DJ-jumpy-ticklish-B." With that she burst out laughing harder.

She was so adorable. We stood there staring deep into each other's eyes. _Wow!_ My knees were weak. I could feel shiver running up my spine. She took my hands into hers. Her laughter subsided. We were getting closer and closer. Our noses were almost touching. Her perfume smells were getting stronger. _Chloé by Chloé!_ I did some research the first time I smelled that scent from her. _What?! It's a great perfume._

"I'm not kissing you if you smoke!" Someone shouted from the entrance door.

Chloe and I jerked away.

"Busted!" Chloe uttered, grinning.

"Busted!" I echoed.

Aubrey and Stacie panicked.

"I didn't really see that one coming, but since when?" I asked, while both Stacie and Aubrey approached us awkwardly.

"Since their third meet up." Chloe chimed in.

I turned and looked at Chloe, "You knew about this?"

"You told her?" Stacie asked Aubrey.

"No!" Aubrey defended.

"I overheard your conversation when Beca was hospitalized. I wanted to ask, but it kinda slipped my mind." Chloe explained.

"I wonder why it slipped your mind, cos' it'll never happen when it comes to my relationship business." Aubrey said, raising her eyebrow.

Chloe blushed, as she looked away. _It seemed like everyone's having their own little secrets. Interesting!_

"You know how guilty I felt when Beca was admitted." Chloe spoke, looking everywhere but us.

"Liar!" Aubrey mumbled.

Chloe took a glance at me, smiling shyly.

"Oh and Chlo, you're fired." I told her flatly. Chloe's reaction was priceless. She stood in front of me with wide eyes. Stacie and Aubrey turned their head instantly, with both their eyes fixed on me.

Stacie smacked me at the back of my head. "Way to ruin the moment, you asshole!" She spat angrily.

I rubbed the back of my head and Chloe came closer to me to check on the spot I was rubbing. I slightly scrunched my face in pain.

"Whoa! Did we get to the right camp? I mean come on, les-bi-honest guys." Said an Australian slang woman.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt. My name is Cynthia Rose, and this is Amy-"

"Fat Amy!" The blonde Australian corrected.

"Sorry. Fat Amy. We're here for the Bella's Play?" A cool African American lady continued.

"Well, you've come to the right place. I'm Chloe, this is Stacie, Aubrey and Beca."

"You called yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you won't do it behind my back." She replied, as if it was nothing to her.

_I got the feeling that; this is going to be a very, very interesting camp session throughout my whole life experience!  
_

* * *

I was paired together with Stacie in one cosy dorm like room. It wasn't that bad.

Stacie and I went mute as soon as we opened the door to our room. The place was quite spacious and the furniture was well maintained. Way better than what we expected.

"Which side?" We both harmonized, while standing at the door frame, eyes still scanning the room.

As if in sync, both Stacie and I pointed on the bed to our right side. Obviously, it looked way better than the one on the left.

"Race you!" She uttered, and dashed to the bed pointed.

Stacie was a few more inches to reach the bed when I managed to pull her a step back by her tank top, "Oh no, you don't!"

Before she could say anything, my saliva landed in the middle of the sheet.

"You bitch! Why would you do that?!" Stacie yelled, shoving me by my shoulder.

"Because racing you is not a good idea."

Stacie eyed me with annoyance in her eyes.

"What? I had to do something. You got long legs!" I added.

"Just because I got long legs, you spit on the bed to win? That's your plan? That's cheating! And not forgetting, disgusting!"

"That's call genius strategy! ...And spontaneous I might add." I defended, proudly, while Stacie continued to stare at me.

"Fine! You can have it!" I finally spoke, after it felt like an eternity of eyes glaring battle between us.

"Oh no thank you, but I'll pass, short legs!"

_...And with that, I got the side I wanted. Genius strategy indeed!_

* * *

I was alone while Stacie must have sneaked out to Aubrey and Chloe's room. The two lovebirds seemed so intact to each other.

I was doing some mixing when there's a knock on my door. To my surprise, it was Chloe. I leaded her in and sat side by side on my bed.

"Is Stacie in your room?" I asked.

"Yeah. Our best friends seemed to be so on making-out mode. I didn't really wanna see their show, so I came over. You mind?"

"Of cause not! I wasn't really doing anything." I lied. _Nobody ever gets in the way between me and my mixes, but it seemed like Chloe just did.  
_  
Chloe put her hand on my lap while smiling sweetly at me. Again, I froze by the sudden contact. She had to call my name several times to bring me back to earth.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah! I mean, yeah I'm cool." I babbled.

"You know about just now? I don't really get it. Why do you fire me? Am I not good enough or something?" Chloe questioned.

"No! No, no." I started rubbing the back of my neck. "Umm- It's just- You know- It won't be professional- if we are dating-"

"So we're dating now?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I guess? If that's ok with you. I mean, if only that's what you want. You know, I'm totally cool with anything-"

Chloe put her finger on my lips. "You talk too much." She whispered.

...With that, she pulled me by my collar and crashed our lips together. It felt like a dream. _I kissed Chloe Beale! Okay, obviously she kissed me. _I was all excited and jumpy inside of me, but I acted coolly instead. Once we parted, I stood up from my bed and stuck my both hands inside my jeans back pockets and smiled at Chloe who was biting her lower lip, looking at me.

I smiled, while rocking my feet. "You wanna go for a walk?"

She's just so stunningly beautiful. I could just sit and stare at her my whole life without getting bored. _I mean, who'll get bored upon seeing a beautiful bubbly creature like Chloe Beale, right?_

* * *

We strolled down the camp area hand in hand. It was cold at night. Chloe pulled me closer to her. It was romantic. The place was all silent.

We played like hundreds of questions to kill the time and I learnt a lot of things about Chloe; like what's her favourite food, her favourite colour, her childhood name and etc. Chloe had a small ladybug tattoo on her wrist and a Sanskrit writing, slightly above her right ankle.

"So apart from being a freelance gym instructor, you're also a stage actress?"

"Sometimes I also do baby-sitting, flyers distributing, and volunteering at the homeless shelter." She added.

"What? Wow! You're not tired?"

"Super exhausting! But it's not like it's an everyday job. They call it a 'freelance' for a reason, ya' know." She nudged my shoulder.

"How on earth did you manage to get all the time?"

"It's called time management, sweetheart." She winked. "I don't like to sit around and do nothing. Besides, I got bills to pay while I'm still wondering what to do with my life."

I shook my head, amazed with her answer. _Chloe is like a super woman. How did she manage to do all the things and still look fresh and all bubbly after a long tiring day? Chloe is full of positives vibe. That's just something unique about her._

"I thought your dad wanted you to run the Beale's family business?"

"He does, but I don't wanna be those people who became successful because of their family. I want it to be, because of me. Plus, I have passion for the entertainment business." She finished her sentence, shyly._  
_  
I walked her back to her room which was just a few doors away from mine. While walking through the corridor, we heard moaning sound. Chloe and I looked at each other and started laughing. Chloe covered her mouth trying her best not to laugh out loud.

As soon as we got nearer to her room, we realized that all the sounds actually came from behind Chloe's door.

I pursed my lips to control my laughter. "I guess you might want to stay over in my room."

"I don't really have a choice, don't I?" Chloe replied, sliding her hand around my arm, while we both giggled making our way back to my dorm.

**A/N:- …And that's Chapter 8 on how some of the characters met. Kinda long huh? I hope it didn't bore you guys. I wanted to add a little bit about Chloe aside from her obvious well appearance. And yay they kissed! :p I'm sorry for all the mistakes again though :( So what do you guys think? Too slow? Too fast? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Quicksliver2o**: Yeah! At last huh LOL! I'm really2 glad you're enjoying it dude. Thank you so so much yeah! :)

**Guest (c7)**: I'm sorry :( I'll try and add more on staubrey.

**number1**: Oppsy! Hehe.. I'm sorry. I've been reading a lot lately and cliffhangers just make things even way more interesting, so I just decided to give it a try. :p


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I gave Chloe a set of PJs. Before I could say anything, she striped in front of me to change. I swallowed hard. She was wearing a matching black thong and bra. I tried not to stare. I turned around while blushing like hell. _Her body was so perfect!_

I changed to my PJs with my back facing her. _I don't have a great figure as hers. Besides, I was hiding my blushing cheeks._

"Wow." She broke the silence.

"What?" I turned my head.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo on your shoulder." She was now tracing her fingers on my tattoo. I quickly put on my top, brushing her right hand off.

"It's beautiful. Anywhere else?"

I nodded.

"Can I see it?" She asked me, eagerly.

"Sorry, but some tattoos are just meant to be… private?" I answered, not really sure what to say though.

"Okay. Maybe not… Yet!" She smirked.

She lay on my bed and patted at the small empty space beside her. I thought Chloe would choose to sleep on Stacie's bed. _Before this, I would never share a bed with anyone, unless we're having some 'fun' time together. It's totally the opposite when it comes to Chloe. This girl really has boundary issues, but I love every inch of it.  
_  
I lay beside her while she helped me to pull the blanket up to our waist.

"Good night, Chlo." I said, switching off the light on the side table, turning my back to her.

"Good night, lil cricket!"

"Wha-? Cricket?" I asked, clueless, while still had my back facing her.

Chloe pulled my right forearm out in the air, rubbing her thumb delicately over my grasshopper tattoo, giggling softly.

"It's not a cricket. It's a grasshopper."

"They both looked the same to me." Chloe deadpanned.

To my surprise, Chloe came closer to me, wrapping her hand on my waist. She was spooning me.

"Sorry, I cuddle when I sleep." She said. I could feel her warm breath at the back of my neck. She scooted even closer and gently placing a kiss on my shoulder, wishing me good night again. I couldn't do anything. If it wasn't for Chloe, I would have kicked anybody else out of my bed. _I just don't do cuddling. Never!_ But this time, I froze.

"Beca, can you do me a favour?" She whispered.

"Uh-huh." That was all that came out from my mouth.

"Breathe."

I exhaled the air that I didn't realize I was holding in. I positioned myself and get comfortable with the situation. Soon, Chloe was fast asleep, and it didn't take me that long to also join her.

* * *

A week had passed. I've met with all the crews and cast members involved. They're all nice people. I was stunned listening to Chloe's voice for the very first time. She had this sweet enchanting voice. The more I looked at Chloe, the more she inspired me to write my own music and to mix some songs into creating new beats.

The actual Bellas consist of 10 people. Chloe Beale; the stunning redhead, Cynthia Rose; the black beauty, Fat Amy; the hilarious Auzzie with the strongest voice, Lily; the quiet beat-boxer, Ashley and Denise; the percussionist hip-hop duo, Jessica; the overly smiley lady, and Barb, Lisa and Anne; the triple threat rebellious stoners.

I got along with them just fine. I was actually enjoying myself. It was like a dream job. Doing something you love, and at the same time, enjoying yourself with all the hilarious jokes they cracked. We got so comfortable among each other. We were like family. The triple threat stoners were a little bit difficult to work with though, as they were high as a kite most of the time.

Chloe spent her nights at my room as Stacie and Aubrey were hooking up every single night. _They really fucked like rabbits! It's not like I'm complaining. I mean, I love cuddling with Chloe and at this point, I really hope that Stacie and Aubrey won't be running out of energy.  
_  
The time was flying fast. I spent most of my time staring at Chloe during rehearsals. _That girl is really good at what she's doing._ She amazed me.

It was Aubrey's vocal class. I sat at the back of the huge classroom with my laptop, doing some editing while at the same time, observing at how she ran her vocal practice. I worked with Aubrey a lot, as it was her duty to make the singers sounded the way I wanted them to sing my songs.

"Alright lunch time guys. We'll get back to this after lunch ok." Aubrey said before releasing her class.

Chloe approached me and sat on my lap, with both hands around my neck. "You should totally stop working." She said.

Aubrey smiled at our antics. "Cut it out guys. Get a room!" She teased.

"Actually we're looking for one, with soundproof walls of cause." I shoot back with a wink.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked out of the door. Chloe was still on my lap laughing.

"You're so bad!" She squeezed my face and pecked my nose.

Chloe stood up to grab her belongings while Cynthia Rose approached me. "Hey B, great taste you got there." She whispered glancing at Chloe.

I wasn't sure if it was the right time to let anybody knows that Chloe and I was actually dating, so I decided to play it cool. "Oh we're not-"

"Damn girl! Didn't expect Red to be the type to fool around?" Cynthia Rose assumed, while I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what else to say.

"I see you later, DJ." Cynthia Rose bumped her fist against mine and headed for the door. I was still waiting for Chloe who was taking her own sweet time, gathering her belongings.

* * *

We were on our way out to the canteen for lunch, when we heard the triple threat stoners were arguing about something, but we ignored them and continued walking hand in hand.

"Beca, do you wanna hang out tonight? Like watch a movie on the lappy or something?" Chloe asked.

"Movie? Like on a date?"

"Uh-huh. Maybe?" She blushed.

"Well, it is taking us too long for our first proper date. And it seems like we're stuck here so, it sounds like a plan!" I answered excitedly.

Chloe squeezed my hand. She was all ready for tonight.

"No movies though. I will never get to the end. I mean it." I warned her.

Chloe looked at me with questioning eyes. "Movies are so cliché and the endings are mostly predictable. I always got bored halfway." I added with a shrugged.

"You just haven't found the right movie and the right company yet! I can assure you, that you'll completely change your mind after watching movies with me tonight."

"Are we watching porn?" I snapped blissfully, giving her a mock shocked expression.

"Not on our first date, silly!" Chloe chuckled.

"Oh ok. I'm slightly disappointed. I was about to get all excited." I pouted playfully.

"Actually, I prefer practical rather than theory." She smirked and flirtatiously winked at me.

I went speechless. _That woman can really kill me! _

* * *

After lunch, the Bellas and I went back to Aubrey's vocal class, except for the triple threat.

"Where are Anne, Barb and Lisa?" Aubrey asked, sternly.

As everyone knows, Aubrey is a little uptight about everything especially on discipline. She always wanted things to be perfect to her eyes.

Her class went on as usual, even without the three stoners.

I took a sit at the back of the class as usual, and positioned myself so that I can see Chloe directly from where I sat. My laptop was on, in front of me, but mostly just for display.

Chloe turned to look at me once a while making this funny, but yet cute little faces. Sometimes blowing kisses to me too. Aubrey would let out a loud mocking cough if she caught us doing that, and Chloe would get her attention back to Aubrey.

Stacie silently walked in and dropped herself to a seat next to me. "Hey!" I greeted.

Stacie ignored me, and had her attention full focused on Aubrey. I snapped my fingers directly in front of her face. She turned her gaze at me. "What?!"

"Well, hello to you too."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Isn't she just so beautiful?" She whispered.

"Who? Chloe? Oh yes she is!" I said, with my eyes still darted on Chloe.

"I'm talking about my girlfriend, midget!"

"Well, I'm talking about my gir-" I paused.

Stacie looked at me questioningly. "You haven't asked her?"

"I don't want to freak her out." I explained.

"From the way you two look at each other, I think I'm the one who's freaking out."

Stacie shook her head, getting her view back at Aubrey's direction. I noticed that once a while, Aubrey would glance at Stacie and blushed every time their eyes met. _It seems like they are so in love, and I'm proud that at last, the wild bitch Stacie has been tamed!_

* * *

"Checkmate!" Chloe pointed.

"What the fuck? I lost again?" I covered my face in embarrassment.

Chloe rolled on her back, kicking her legs in the air with both hands up, shouting, "I'm the champ!"

"Champ? In chess? You're such a dork!" I teased.

I was actually surprised that a beautiful and outgoing woman like Chloe love the complicated game of chess. I believed that chess actually measures someone intelligence. _Well, that was what my mom used to say when I was younger.  
_  
We were laying on our stomach opposite each other battling in chess. I couldn't stop myself from staring at how cute Chloe's face when she was thinking hard.

"I wasn't really concentrating, you know." I added.

She looked up and rolled back to face me. "Oh face it Beca, you lost. Twice!"

"You're such a distraction!"

"And how would I be a distraction?" She raised her right eyebrow.

"You were biting you lower lip and making faces while you were thinking. I can't help it but..." I stopped and looked away shyly.

"To stare?" She finished my sentence, giggling.

I blushed.

Chloe laughed harder.

"Well, obviously it worked!" She continued, still laughing.

"You are evil, woman!" I said, amusingly rolling my eyes.

**A/N:- Chapter 9 everybody! So was it fluffy enough? I just wanted to portray them as some one who's secretly having some dorky side in them and that's how the chess idea came up. Alright, I think I'm ready to challenge myself on the M rated chapters. Starting from the next chapter, perhaps? So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After our game of chess, Chloe insisted on watching a movie. I could never say no to that set of stunning blue eyes. _If it wasn't Chloe, I would have kicked who ever out of my room.  
_  
We were watching 'D.E.B.S.' Chloe seemed to be focusing on the show whole heartedly. I didn't really know what was happening in the show. There were these four girls who were studying in a college of some kind like a secret agent. Then, there's this super hot villain who ended up falling in love with one of the girls etc, etc. _I mean come on! I'm here with the super gorgeous Chloe Beale. Why must I waste my time watching movie, right?  
_  
"They'll definitely end up together." I broke Chloe's attention from the laptop.

"You've watch this show?"

"Nope! But really, they will be together in the end. Trust me." I deadpanned.

"Thanks, for ruining the ending for me."

"Oh come on, movies ending are so predictable. You can't blame me for being smart." I shrugged.

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled me closer. "Come here, smartass!"

We continued watching the show and by then, Chloe had repositioned herself lying sideways in front of me. I was spooning her this time. I brought up myself with one arm on my head so I could see the screen.

Her shampoo smelled so good. She pulled my free hand across her mid section. I stiffened.

I didn't know what had gotten into me. I got closer to her and started kissing the crook of her neck. Chloe slightly tilted her head to make more room for me. _She smells so amazing. I'm totally in love with her scent.  
_  
I didn't realize but I was actually kissing and nibbling her bare skin. My hands travelled inside her shirt and started caressing her toned stomach. It felt so good. I love the feeling of touching her. In fact, I love everything about her. Her skin was so delicately smooth and her scent was just hypnotizing. I was so captivated by the moment. Chloe let out a soft moan and that was when I realized I was going too far.

"I'm so sorry." I said, pushing her slightly away from me. I sat up. I was breathing heavily.

"You don't have to say you're sorry. It feels good though." Chloe admitted, shyly.

I gave her an awkward smile. I didn't know what to do. "You wanna get some ice cream?" I suddenly asked.

"Beca, it's like almost midnight, and we don't even know the nearest cafe around here."

"Who said anything about cafe?"

* * *

**Stacie's POV:-**

"Where are we going?" Aubrey asked nervously.

"Baby, chill out. We're gonna grab a bottle of champagne or whatever we can find, and then we'll leave, ok?"

"But why do we even need alcohol?"

"Aubrey baby, when the clock strikes midnight, we're officially a month together. I just wanna celebrate a little." I pouted.

Aubrey's face soften, she smiled and pecked my forehead. "I didn't expect you to remember that."

"Of cause I do baby, now come on! I saw where they put all the alcohol beverages." I said, pulling Aubrey to walk faster. I brought Aubrey to the canteen area and sneaked in to the back of the kitchen. The area was quite huge. My eyes were scanning around. Aubrey was right behind me, holding tightly to my right hand. I was leading the way.

I opened one of the cabinets and was surprised to see the different type of alcohols spread out neatly in the shelving. I turned to Aubrey and wiggled my eyebrows. I wanted to take a few bottles out but Aubrey stopped me. She pointed at her watch showing that it was two more minutes to midnight.

"I guess we'll just pop it here." I said, and with that, I unscrewed the champagne cock and let it burst out with a pop sound. Drinking it straight from the bottle, I purposely spilled some of the champagne on Aubrey's white singlet.

"Oppsy. Let me get that for you." I said seductively, lowering myself to start licking the spilled drinks on her cleavage. I saw Aubrey biting her lower lip and she slightly shivered by the contact of my tongue against her skin.

Things started to get heated, Aubrey pushed me up against the counter top and the next thing I knew, my top was off.

Aubrey was nibbling on my neck area down to the hem of my bra. While her hands lightly scratching my thighs. I could feel heat creeping up my core. I started to moan.

Aubrey covered my mouth. "Shhh. Not so loud. I don't wanna get caught." I slowly nodded my head while still staring deeply into Aubrey green eyes. I bite my inner cheeks to prevent myself from making any noise.

Aubrey went down on her knees, undoing my super short shorts button.

"How badly do you want me?" She asked, in a husky voice.

It was so freaking sexy. "So fucking bad!" I replied without even thinking.

Aubrey pulled my shorts off and positioned my thong to one side before blowing teasingly on my private. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Aubrey's hair and slightly pushing her face nearer to my core. Without hesitation, she gave it a taste and was smiling widely at how wet I was.

She was having her tongue inside of me while rubbing my swollen nub with her thumb. I was on the edge. I tilted my head further back. It felt so good but unfortunately, we heard foot steps approaching.

"Shit! Someone's here!" Aubrey uttered, pulling me off from the counter top.

* * *

**Beca's POV:-**

I went in further to the kitchen area, then, I saw a huge steel door a few steps away from me. "Bingo!" I whispered, more to myself.

"Are we stealing?" Chloe asked, in a low voice.

"No. We're re-acting D.E.B.S." I deadpanned.

"But Lucy Diamond robbed a bank."

"Well, we also have a steel door, with much, much stronger air-con. It's a good exercise for your acting skill, Beale." I winked.

Chloe giggled. I grabbed two tablespoons by the counter top and pulled Chloe closer to fridge. I saw an opened champagne bottle but let it slide away as soon as I could feel the tensed gripped of Chloe's hand on my forearm.

The cold air started to blow at us strongly as soon as I opened the huge steel door in front of us. It was super cold and smoky in there. We stepped inside of the gargantuan fridge. Chloe was still holding me tight.

We headed straight to the ice cream shelf. "Welcome to heaven." I said to Chloe, gesturing to her the different ice creams that lay on the shelves neatly. Her eyes lit up brightly. Her smiles widen. She squeezed my hand, and slightly let out a shriek of joy.

We deep our spoons on one of the ice cream tubs and ate it right away. We ignored the chilled feelings that were surrounding us. _We're in a fucking fridge, so durhh!  
_  
"Mmm... This is better than sex!" Chloe blurted out while taking another deep in the ice cream and savouring the taste of that chocolate flavoured in her mouth.

"How did you know it's better than sex?" I smirked.

Chloe paused. She stared straight into my eyes. I had no idea what she was thinking at that moment.

She seductively licked her spoon clean, giving me the preview of her long tongue. I swallowed hard. I tried to look away but my body froze and my sight was glued to hers.

She came up to me, eyes still darted straight to mine. Her crystal blue orbs were slightly darker this time.

She took another step closer to me. "I guess we shall find out." She slides her hands up my neck and gently attached her lips to mine. It was so delicate. We kissed passionately, tongues twirling against each others', hands slowly caressing each others' bodies.

I slowly snapped Chloe's bra buckle from behind her and she chuckled against my lips.

I took a step back, "I'm so sorry. I think we better st-"

"Stop saying you're sorry." Chloe cut me, putting her finger on my lips. "Unless if you don't want-"

"No! I mean yeah! No, no. I mean, I've been wanting you so badly ever since our first workout session."

"Good, then we'll apologize later." She continued, kissing me again, deepening it this time.

It was her turn to unhook my bra buckle. We still had our lips intact to each other while we hungrily caressed each others' breasts. It was rather so cold that our nipples were erecting hard.

I went down to her neck and peppered kisses along her jaw line. Chloe let out another soft moan. Her fingers were now undoing my jeans button.

I licked and sucked her pulse point. We were so cold that smoke could be seen every time we breathe out, but that didn't stop us from getting what we wanted. I pushed her clothes upward and took in that perky breast of hers in my mouth, while rubbing one of her harden nipple in between my fingers. Chloe shivered by the contact and hurriedly slide her fingers inside my lady boxer. I whimpered but it felt damn amazing...!

* * *

It was Stacie's choreography class the next day. Again, I sat at the back of the classroom observing them.

I couldn't help but felt a little jealous when I saw Stacie helping Chloe with the choreo. Stacie was standing behind Chloe and I could see Chloe's back was fully intact to Stacie's front while Stacie holding both of Chloe's hand directing and showing Chloe how the choreo supposed to be.

"If this persists, I'm taking pictures and texting Aubrey!" I said to myself.

Chloe winked at me. I stuck out my tongue to her and she pursed her lips to control her laughter. _Being around Chloe, sometimes, makes me feel like a 5 years old kid. I couldn't hold any grudges against her. I couldn't be mad at her for long. I didn't know what was happening to me. Is this called love?  
_  
_Yes, Chloe and I had sex yesterday. It was the most adventurous, cool (well we fucked in a fucking fridge!), earth shattering, amazing sex I've ever encountered. I didn't expect our first sex experience to be in a fridge, but hell yeah we did!  
_  
I smiled to myself thinking about the moment with Chloe when Stacie approached me.

"Don't you have anything to do?!" She questioned, sarcastically.

"I'm here to make sure that you're not turning the girls to strippers with my songs! This is A-CAPPELLA play, long bean. Not strip club."

Stacie rolled her eyes and pushed me hard, making me almost fell off from my seat.

"Is there anything that you forgot to tell me?" Stacie asked.

"Not that I can think of? Why?"

"I'm sure there's something, I truly know that look. Honeybee, I'm horny not stupid!" Stacie said dramatically, mocking Lindsay's pet name for me.

I couldn't help but laughed at Stacie's antic_. I wasn't sure if telling Stacie about yesterday experience with Chloe was a good idea. I mean, I wasn't sure if Chloe would want Aubrey to know about it. By telling Stacie, Aubrey would definitely finds out. Come on, they're a couple!  
_  
"Still nothing." I insisted, pretending I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Come on, midget. You should know better. If you wanna do things without people knowing, then do not leave any trails. I mean the two hickies on Chloe's neck? They're very obvious, you know." With that, she stood up and walked back to the group.

I sat there with my jaw dangling. _I left Chloe hickies? _I slapped my forehead.

Class ended early as expected when Jesse, the director of the play barge in with his assistant Benji Applebum, the writter of the play, together with Aubrey.

**A/N:- …And that's Chapter 10! I know the sex part wasn't good enough. I'm still working on it and hopefully future chapters will be way better. I'm really sorry guys! At least we all know that our favourite couple (only for us peeps who shipped Bechloe) had sexually got together :) So what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**number1: **Thank you so so much number1! Your reviews always keep me going! :)

**Iwillforgetthisl8er: **Thanks to you for sticking around! :) Well, I already had that in mind but I wanna make it a lil twist.. Hehe! :P

**Guest (c9): ** I originally planned this to be only in Chloe's and Beca's pov but decided to give it a slight change, as to not disappoint anyone. So there you go! I really hope you like it :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey ladies, I'm sorry to barge in like this. Have any of you guys seen Barb, Lisa and Anne?" Jesse asked.

Everyone shook their head. Obviously, the trio were always being seen in their own little world together.

Cynthia Rose was the first to speak. "They must be very high and got lost some where."

Lily mumbled something but no one ever heard her. The only sound people could hear from her was her brilliant beat-boxing. _Other then that, I think she should just stay away from any conversations, its not like we can hear anything out of her._

"Me and Beca saw them arguing yesterday, but we didn't really know what happened." Chloe voiced out.

"Of cos' they didn't know. They were busy role playing Nosferatu, biting each other's neck." Fat Amy chimed in, earning laughter from the rest of the group.

Chloe and I blushed. That was when I saw the two love bites on Chloe's neck. _It was embarrassing!__  
_  
"I can't get hold of the three of them. I'm starting to freak. I mean the show will be on in 2 weeks." Jesse sighed.

"We'll do something about it Jess." Benji put his comforting hand on Jesse's shoulder.

Honestly, I didn't really care about them. They were always stoned. It's hard to work with them.

"Have you checked their room?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. They weren't in there, but their stuff are still scattered every where." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Their room smells weird." Benji added.

"Hey Jesse, I think you should just call the cops. This might be something serious." Aubrey suggested.

"Hell no! They got a lot of illegal stuff with them, remember?" Cynthia Rose defended.

It's true. We couldn't call the cops. They might get arrested for using illegal drugs. Or worst, we might get involved too. I mean with the statements and all.

"Yeah CR is right. They could get arrested for those. One time, I was playing truth or dare, and I was dared to hold a pile of weed openly while walking in front of two police officers, and I did." Fat Amy spoke, seriously.

"What happened then?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh nothing happened. The policemen were too busy staring at my goodies," she groped her boobs. "To be noticing that pile I was carrying." She deadpanned.

"Let's just relax. Give them another day or two? If they're still not here then we'll do something about it ok?" Ashley suggested, breaking the awkward silence after hearing Fat Amy's Marijuana story.

The rest all agreed.

* * *

**Stacie's POV:-**

"Oh baby, lower. Oh yeah, right there. Hmm… That is so good." Aubrey moaned.

"I love it when you moan like that."

"Just because you are the best." Aubrey turned around and pecked me on my nose.

Aubrey was having body ache and I decided to give her a back massage. _What were you guys thinking?!_

"Thank you baby. You got magical hands." She said, standing up to put on her bath robe.

"Not forgetting magical fingers too!" I winked.

Aubrey playfully shoved me by my face.

"Babe, what do you think about Beca and Chloe?" Aubrey asked, out of the blue.

"They make a pretty cute couple, like us." I smirked.

"I'm serious babe, I think my best-friend is totally in to that best-friend of yours. Do you think that they're like an item, by now?"

"I don't know. Nobody tells me anything." I shrugged. "I'm sure Beca will do something about her feelings. It's rare though but I'm positive that she's gonna ask Chloe soon, knowing how whipped your best friend had made my best friend." I chuckled, thinking about the obvious changes in that midget. "On the other hand, what about us?"

"What about us?" She questioned me back in confusion.

"I mean, it's hard to keep this relationship as a secret babe. I just wanna tell the whole world that I got an amazingly beautiful girlfriend like you."

Aubrey's face suddenly got so serious. _Honestly, she sometimes scares the hell out of me with that kind of seriousness._ "I never thought I'll be in a relationship with a women before, and coming out is like a huge thing for me."

"It's ok if you're not ready. I just-"

"It's a huge thing for me, but I can't wait to show off my crazy hotass girlfriend to everyone." Aubrey cut me while smiling widely.

"I love you Aubrey Posen." I blurted out.

I didn't expect Aubrey to say it back but guess what? She did!

Aubrey climbed onto my lap and started kissing me passionately. I moaned through her kisses as I felt Aubrey's hands starting to wonder inside my shirt.

Sadly, my phone started to ring. "Not again!" I groaned.

Aubrey giggled and sat beside me. To my surprise, it was from Fat Amy. "Yo Double B, come over to my room, we're planning for a super fun night. Get Germs and Red and Blondie too!"

"Amy, you have to stop calling us names! And what the fuck is Double B stands for?"

"Big boobs!" She laughed. "It's easier to remember. Just get your ass here already okay!" She slightly shouted before hanging up on me.

I turned to look at Aubrey who was getting ready for a shower. I told Aubrey about Fat Amy's invitation and was thinking to get some alcohol over to spice things up. Surprisingly, she agreed to it.

"I just need a shower. You go and get them, but only ONE bottle okay. I don't wanna deal with anybody's hangover."

"Will some Vodka and Tequila do the trick?" I asked, innocently.

Aubrey smacked me hard on my tummy.

"Does that answer your question?" She glared at me. "I said, ONE bottle, Conrad."

* * *

**Beca's POV:- **

Chloe crawled up to me on my bed. She was wearing this body hugging spaghetti striped tank top with a super short, shorts. She was looking so hot and sexy. _That will be as usual!_

I couldn't help but stealing a few glances at her perfect cleavage that was generously exposed in front of me. Once she was fully on top of me, with both hands to my sides, she interrupted my thought, "My eyes are here, Beca." She said, pointing to her eyes.

I looked up and Chloe was smirking at me. "There's something on your..." I said, pretending to brush off some dust below her collar bone.

"Yeah right. Liar!" She rolled her eyes and laughed at my antic.

I felt embarrassed of myself. I was totally staring at her cleavage. I knew she caught me. _What's not to stare when it comes to the Goddess Chloe Beale, right?__  
_  
Chloe dropped herself on top of me with her head resting on my chest. I put my hands around her.

"Beca?"

"Mhm?"

"What are we?" She asked, softly.

I froze hearing that question. Chloe suddenly pushed herself up to look at me. "Are you that nervous? I mean, your heartbeat going five times faster than before." She snickered.

I kicked myself in my head. "I wanted to ask you but I was afraid you might freak out." I declared, nervously.

Chloe went back to put her head on my chest. "I thought I gave you enough hints already. I really like you, Beca." She whispered.

"I really like you too, Chloe." I hugged her tight. "Chloe, will you..."

"Beca! Amy and- Whoa! I'm so sorry." Stacie burst in to the room, covering her eyes with her hands as soon as she saw us.

I let out a loud sigh and Chloe moved to sit down next to me. "What is it, Stacie?" I sighed in annoyance.

"I can just tell them you guys are busy or something. I mean-"

"We weren't doing anything, Stace." Chloe interrupted.

"Oh really? I thought-"

"Hey what's up with Amy?" It was my turn to cut her line this time. I was really feeling annoyed. _I mean, come on, that bitch kept interrupting me!_

"The girls decided to have a get together party at Fat Amy's. You guys in?"

"Oh totes! I love party!" Chloe replied, excitedly.

"Not that kind of party. Count me out." I declined.

Chloe turned and looked at me, with pleading eyes. Her angelic face really got me.

"Eeaarrgghh..! Ok, ok we'll be there." I grumped, and with that Stacie smiled mischievously and went out of the room.

"You sure you wanna go? We can stay here if you want?" Chloe questioned, still giving me that pleading look.

"It's ok, Chlo. You just said you love it. As long as I'm with you, I don't mind, babe." I smiled.

"You're the best!" Chloe kissed my cheek and jumped out of bed with full of excitement. "I just said that for fun. I knew you're gonna come with me anyway." She continued, laughing harder.

I rolled my eyes amusingly. "You're just evil!"

"Well, this evil loves it, when that angel, just called her 'babe'." She pointed.

I blushed. I didn't realize that I called her 'babe'. I guess it must have just slipped out from my mouth.

"Come on, Angel. We don't wanna be late for our first Bella's party." She winked at me.

"I'm not an angel!" I protested, while getting out of the bed, following giggling Chloe to the door.

* * *

"Hey lovebirds! Not role playing tonight?" Fat Amy greeted us, as soon as we popped in front of her doorsteps.

I rolled my eyes at her question, while Chloe tried hiding her blushing cheeks.

To our surprise, Fat Amy's room was huge. It was more to like an apartment, consisting a living room, a bedroom, a small kitchen area, complete with a mini-bar and a private bathroom.

"Whoa Amy? How on earth did you manage to get this place?" Aubrey asked, coming out from the bedroom door.

"Well, I told the production that I have a very bad bowel syndrome at night, and could just let go without any warning. So they agreed to let me have a room with a private bathroom." She explained, proudly.

"Eww... Is that true?" Ashley questioned.

"Naah… I just don't wanna share the toilet. It's one of the many places I love to have sex with my boyfriends. I'll make a lot of mess you see, so it's easier to wash after all of that, plus I don't need to change the sheets or anything."

"Too much info, Amy!" Denise shouted.

We gathered in the middle of the living room. Stacie brought a bottle of liquor, Jose Cuervo and a plastic bag full of lime.

"Where on earth did you manage to get that?" Cynthia Rose asked, in shocked.

"In the kitchen! There's this cabinet on the left, beside the fridge. It's full with alcohol. It's like a year of supplies. I wanted to get more but Aubrey said no." Stacie pouted.

Chloe and I exchanged a shy smile on hearing the word 'fridge'.

"Don't worry bitches. I've got some with me." ...And with that, Fat Amy brought out a bottle of wine and a bottle of Absolut Vodka.

"Amy? Are you fucking kidding me?" Aubrey shouted.

"Calm your tits, blondie. Rehearsal only starts after lunch tomorrow." Fat Amy defended with a poker face.

_Beers, Absolut Vodka, Jose Cuervo and wine? I got the feeling that this is going to be a pretty amusing night..._

**A/N:- There you go on chapter 11! Where does the three stoners gone to? The answer will be very soon, but the next chapter will be the little get together among the Bellas. I'm pretty excited about them hanging out together. Mostly is more about their bonding time. So, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**number1: ****Wow! I'm really feeling contented! Thank you so so much. I'm really really glad that you're enjoying my writing. :) Ok I seriously can't stop smiling now! Hehe :p**

**Guest: Let see what I can do... ;)**

**TwinD2: Thanks alot for the compliment! I'm more than happy now :) And yes dude.. My very first fic! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the Staubrey part bcos i originally planned for more on bechloe only. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

One bottle down, and two more to go. We were just chatting and listening to music, just like our first meet up session while enjoying our wine.

"This is getting tired guys. Let's spice things up a little. A game of 'Have I never'?" Jessica suggested.

"I'm not playing!" Stacie declined.

"Why not?" Aubrey and Chloe harmonized.

"Because, she can never win." I answered.

Stacie rolled her eyes and the rest giggled.

"Alright, alright, I'm in! Since I never win, I'll start first!" Stacie volunteered. "Have I never do coke?"

With that, the rest of us took a shot except for Ashley, Aubrey and Stacie.

"Busted! Lily?" Stacie voiced out.

Lily blushed and mumbled something like "It was great."

"Damn girl! I didn't know you are such a badass!" Cynthia Rose commented on Lily, giving her a high-five.

"Stacie?" Ashley gestured.

"That's the only stuff I didn't want to do. I heard that it will either turn you on as fuck or makes you turn off like hell, so I don't wanna take the risk." Stacie deadpanned.

"What coke were you referring to?" Jessica asked.

"Cocaine. Durhh!" Fat Amy blurted out.

"Damn it! I thought it was Coke. No! I've never done that before. The only coke I did was Coca-Cola! Can I miss a turn?" Jessica pleaded.

We burst into laughter looking at Jessica's slow minded. _That girl is just so innocent.  
_  
It was Aubrey's turn. "Alright, I'm next. Have I never, dyed my hair blonde?"

"Booo! Boring!" Chloe voiced out.

The rest took their shot except for me and Aubrey.

"What? I'm a natural blonde!" She stated.

"Beca?" Cynthia asked.

"I guess I'm not really into blonde?" I said, not really sure with my answer.

"Yeah, we know you prefer red hair, Germs." Fat Amy teased.

Again, Chloe and I blushed.

"Why do you keep calling her germs?" Ashley asked.

"Because she's so tiny!"

"Hey, I'm not that tiny!" I protested.

Everyone burst out laughing at me while I turned my gaze to Chloe, pouting playfully.

"I have to agree. You are tiny, love." Chloe whispered in my ear, sending me chills all over my body, hearing the pet name she just called me.

Fat Amy let out a loud cough and shouted, "My turn! Have I never wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously?"

Everybody was stunned. Fat Amy chucked the whole drink from her cup. "Crushed it!" She continued.

The game went on for several rounds until everybody was pretty tipsy by then. Two bottles down, and one more to go. I glanced at my watch and it was nearly 12 am.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Stacie suggested.

"Hell no! I'm not playing!" I protested sternly.

Chloe grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers, slightly squeezing it.

"Come on, don't be such a party spoiler, Mitchell!" Stacie uttered.

_Stacie's spin the bottle will always ended up kissing one another in the room. I always thought it was a lame lesbian game.  
_  
"I know I know! Let's play dare or double dare." Lily voiced out for the first time ever, shocking everyone in the room.

"I know you're excited, but relax bitch, you don't need to shout." Said Fat Amy, earning a loud laughter from everybody.

"Alright I'm in!" Jessica agreed.

Everybody agreed including Chloe. "Come on Beca, this will be fun." Chloe assured me.

I got no choice but reluctantly agreed.

Denise spun the bottle and it landed on Fat Amy. "Dare or double dare?" Denise asked.

"Double dare bitches!" Fat Amy pointed, proudly.

"I want you to go to Benji's dorm, knock on his door, and when he opens the door, you kiss him!" Denise directed.

"So double dare means you have to go out from this room?" I asked Chloe softly, while she nodded in response.

Without any word, Fat Amy made her way to Benji's dorm and did exactly as what she was told, while the rest of us peeped on her from a distance. Benji's expression was priceless.

We proceeded back to Fat Amy's living room. It was Fat Amy's turn to spin the bottle and unfortunately, it landed on me. _Of cause, I chose dare.  
_  
"I want you to suck on Aubrey's lower lips." Fat Amy ordered.

I turned to look at Chloe and Stacie who was clenching their tummy laughing hard. Chloe nodded her head, and I ran over kneeling in front of Aubrey. "Don't you dare, hobbit!" Aubrey exclaimed, sternly.

I took her face without warning and quickly sucked on her lower lips, letting it go with a popping like sound. Aubrey pushed me flat on my butt. Laughter began to fill the room right after we heard Aubrey squealing in disgust.

We were all pretty drunk. Lily seemed to be talking out loud and Aubrey seemed to be less uptight. Everyone were having so much fun teasing and making fun of each other.

"Why didn't we get some champagne instead of this horrible Tequila?" Aubrey said to Stacie. _Drunkenly, I might add._

"Because you limit it to one bottle only!" Stacie answered.

"But that champagne was just too nice and it was such a waste we didn't get to finish them." Aubrey replied with a slight pout.

"So that unattended, opened champagne the other day, was you who left it?" I chimed in, gesturing to Stacie.

"How did you know about that champag-" Stacie suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute. Bloody hell! So it was you who pussy-blocked me?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, but before I could get any answer out from Stacie, Chloe called upon me.

"We're not finish here." I said, standing up from the couch, approaching Chloe who seemed to be quite high by now, swaying her hips seductively.

We decided to take a break doing some dancing to ease our drunkard feelings. Jessica and Denise were already sleeping on the floor. Chloe and I were dancing hand in hand. Chloe pushed me down on a chair and was giving me a lap dance. I was quite drunk, but I remembered how sexy and hot Chloe was on that night.

She was grinding her core on my right thigh and I effortlessly groped her tight ass. She slapped my hands away and whispered in my ear with a husky, seductive voice. "No touching. If you play your cards right, then you might be able to get more than just my ass later." I swallowed hard. My throat went completely dry. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I knew this was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

**Stacie's POV:-**

I shoved Aubrey against the wall, kissing her hungrily as soon as we reached our room. We had to leave the party early after that little lap dance and some body shots that Aubrey did on me. I couldn't stop myself from taking her right on that spot, hence, Aubrey came out with an excuse for us to leave immediately.

Aubrey locked her fingers against my brunette waves and I could feel some pain creeping on my scalp, but the overwhelming feeling of having some intimate moment with my crazily stunning girlfriend really helped me on ignoring all that pain.

I gave Aubrey an open mouth kissed from her jaw line down to in between her breast. Without even asking her, Aubrey took off her top and tossed it to the corner of the room, leaving her pink bra on. I unhooked her bra and started caressing her perfect breast in my hands. I took her erecting nipple in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue while rubbing the other one with my fingers.

Aubrey's moan was getting slightly louder. She was undoing my jeans shorts button but I stopped her. "I just wanna feel you so badly." She begged. Her eyes were a few shades darker.

"Not now." I uttered, pulling her and pushing her flat on the bed. I couldn't deny that I was already wet from the sight of my sexy girlfriend. I pulled her shorts together with her thong off from her. The sight of the fully naked Aubrey really got me. I took off my own top leaving my bra on and started crawling on top of her.

"How bad do you want me?" I asked, in a low voice.

"Baby, please...!" She responded.

I smiled at knowing how badly Aubrey was waiting for me to touch her. I then, decided to play some teasing game on her. I slide my middle finger on her wet folds while still peppering opened mouth kisses on her neck area. I knew it was her weakest spot.

"Babe, you're so wet." I whispered.

I trailed kisses heading south and stopped right on top of her private. I positioned Aubrey to sit up while I had my knees on the floor.

"I want you to look at me when I'm eating you." I said.

Aubrey obeyed. I started with a long lick against her super wet folds, while Aubrey had to jerk her hips slightly. I really love her taste. I kissed her inner thigh before getting back to the area that Aubrey been longing for me to touch. I sucked on her swollen nub hard, and again Aubrey jerked her hip. While still sucking and flicking it with my tongue expertly, I insert two fingers inside of her, making Aubrey moaned louder.

"Oh my God! Baby, that's so good!" She blurted out, while moving her hip in rhythm with my fingers.

I maintained my speed and was still sucking her nub hard. Aubrey's head tilted backward and soon, I could feel her walls tightening on my fingers.

"Baby please don't stop! I'm gonna cum." She begged.

Being an asshole as I was, I immediately stopped. "What the fuck?!" She slightly shouted.

"Trust me on this." I said.

I sat on her lap and started kissing her, giving her the taste of herself. I then, insert two fingers inside of her again, while I rocked us hard. Aubrey was on the edge. Her body started to rock harder, her walls on my fingers were tightening again, giving me the queue that she was about to orgasm. Again, I stopped.

"What the fuck! Stacie, I fucking swear I'll do it myself if I have to!" She said, frustration was very clear through her voice.

"I promise I will let you cum this time." I whispered, while slowly pushing her flat on her back. I put a pillow behind her back to prop her hip upward and started fucking her with three fingers, while circling my thumb against her nub. Aubrey's moan was getting louder and louder. I fasten my speed and was really fucking her hard. She grabbed the bed sheet tightly and it didn't take her long to actually had a full body orgasm, complete with squirting in the process.

Aubrey was shivering, curling her body into a ball. She held my hands down as not to touch her anymore. "Fuck! Where did you learn that?" She asked, breathless.

I smirked. I was actually very proud of myself.

"You messed up the room." I teased, looking at the wetness of the bed sheet and on the floor.

"Idon'tcarebecausethat'sthebestorgasmI'veeverhad." Aubrey mumbled shyly and was still panting heavily.

"I didn't hear you. Come again?"

"Cum again? Yes please, but first, let me take care of you." She said, flipping our position so that she was on top of me.

* * *

**Beca's POV:-**

I woke up to the sound of Chloe's alarm. I looked around and I was already in my bed with a fully naked, gorgeous redhead wrapped in my arm.

Chloe turned around, "Good morning, sweetie." She said sweetly.

"H-how did we get here?"

My head was killing me. I was having a bad hangover. Looking at me pressing on my temples, Chloe passed me a bottle of water and an Advil by the side table. I took it without hesitation.

"We walked back of cause. Actually, more to running. Somebody was too eager to rip my clothes off yesterday." Chloe smirked.

"I did?" I asked, shocked.

"You don't remember anything?" Chloe's smile faded.

_Shit! The last thing I remembered was me having some shots with Fat Amy and the rest was all blurry.  
_  
"Chlo, I'm so-"

"You asked me to be your girlfriend." Chloe cut me, sitting up while looking away.

_I what?! Oh my God! What the fuck did you do, Beca?! _

"...And what did you say?" I finally managed to speak, after it felt like hours of silence from the both of us.

"What do you think?"

**A/N:- Chapter 12 guys! I wanted to write the whole scenario about their get together party but decided to break it to Chloe's POV in the later chapter because obviously Beca was too drunk to even remember, and also I got something planned out. Oh and I have to admit, I just love to play around with the Mitchsen friendship. I can really imagine how Aubrey's reaction when Beca had to suck on her lower lip. Haha! :p I can't thank you guys enough with all the positive reviews. Really, a million thank you to you all. You guys really keep me burning! :p So, as usual, what do you guys think on this one? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Donkey:** I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Thank you very very much! :)

**TwinD2:** Aww I'm sorry, but I really had something planned out in the later chapter. So hopefully you'll like it ;)

**Guest (c11):** Haha! So there you go! I really hope you like the staubrey sex in this chapter. I guess my imagination running slightly wilder then I thought. LOL!

**Iwillforgetthisl8er:** Hey thank you so so much for the compliment! I'm so happy :)

**number1:** You're the best dude! :p Really, thank you! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I wanted to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. My jaw was opened wide. I froze. I couldn't really tell what Chloe was thinking. She looked pretty pissed off. I didn't know what to do.

"What do you think, Beca?!" Chloe asked again, slightly raising her voice.

I was really trying my best to regain back all the memory of last night, but nothing seemed to cross my mind. Chloe stood up and started gathering all of her clothing items which was dispersed all over the floor.

She sat on the edge of the bed with her back facing me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was so scared that the answer she gave me yesterday was not the one I wanted to hear. I was also not really sure if I was ready to be committed to a perfect someone like Chloe.

"Are you guys decent? I brought coffee." All of a sudden, a head popped out in between the door. It was Aubrey, having her free hand over her eyes.

Chloe quickly get dressed while I just pulled the blanket higher up my body. "It's not like you can see anything, Bree." Chloe voiced out.

Aubrey came in, carefully making her steps not to step any of our things which was all over the floor. "Is there a hurricane in this room?" She asked, and Chloe shrugged innocently.

Aubrey shrieked, the moment she saw me in just my blanket, "What the fuck, hobbit?! I don't need to see you in that state."

"Well, thanks for coming, Aubrey. I really need you to be here right now." I shoot.

Aubrey rolled here eyes. _For some reason, can I just slap her?_

"Thanks for coffee Bree. What's up?" Chloe broke the intense glare between us.

"I saw a memo from Jesse that there will be an emergency meeting at 2pm sharp." Aubrey informed us.

"Oh we didn't have the chance to go out yet." I deadpanned, and again, Aubrey glared at me.

"Thanks Bree. We'll be there. Where is it again?"

"Conference room." She turned her gaze back to Chloe. "I'll see you later. I'm just going for a quick shower." She continued while heading for the door.

"Shower? Are you aroused? I'm not even fully exposed yet!" I teased. I saw Chloe pursing her lips inward. Aubrey shook her head looking annoyed as ever and went straight to the door without any word. I smiled to myself.

Once Aubrey left, the room was filled with silence again. The tense between me and Chloe was making me feeling uneasy. _Is this gonna be our first fight?_

Chloe was standing awkwardly, staring out of the window. I took a deep breath and walked towards her, with the blanket still messily wrapped around my petite body.

"I don't want to think what you said yesterday Chloe. I want you to say 'yes'." I said to her. My voice was slightly shaky. Chloe turned to face me. Her expression was unreadable. I took in another deep breath, "Look, it wasn't fair for you. I mean, I asked you to be my girlfriend when I was drunk. I really wanna make it up to you."

Chloe's expression was still indecipherable.

I gave myself a slight push of confidence. "Seriously, Chloe Beale, will you be my girlfriend? ...Again? I swear I'm not drunk right now."

Chloe didn't say a word. She stared deep into my eyes. I was trembling. Her answer was like a matter of life and death to me. Her face was deadly serious. I could see some tears forming in her eyes. My palms started to sweat. I had my left hand clutching on the sheets in my chest tightly.

She took my free hand by surprise, "Beca Mitchell, my answer will always be yes, sober or drunk."

I went completely speechless. I was one lucky bitch to be together with the most adorable, sexy, kind-hearted (_trust me the list could go on and on_) lady like Chloe Beale. She pulled me closer and we sealed the deal with a kiss.

I could feel that our feet weren't touching the ground anymore. The kiss was passionate and heated. It was perfect. We were on our little own world. I didn't want it to end, but sadly we had to break apart, both in need of oxygen. My eyes were still glued at Chloe's crystal blue eyes. I was hypnotized by her angelic face. Chloe slide her hands effortlessly from my forearms down to my fingers, intertwining them together, making me totally forgot about the blanket that I was holding on to my body.

"Opps." She said, looking down to where the blanket resting on the floor.

* * *

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I managed to convince Stacie to go for a short drive to the pharmacy knowing her smoking habit, when I saw Beca and Chloe giggling about something, walking towards the canteen. I had to admit that they both made a cute couple.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Chloe greeted upon seeing me and Stacie.

"Aubrey won't allow me to smoke so she's bringing me to the pharmacy for some nicotine gums." Stacie explained, unenthusiastically.

"That's a good idea! I think you need that too, Beca." Chloe turned to Beca.

"Yeah Mitchell, you both needed that." I smirked.

"Thanks, but I'll pass Posen." Beca replied, with a tight smile plastered on her face.

I knew she was irritated but I couldn't help to convince Chloe to help both of them with their smoking habits. Obviously, it was for their own good.

"Come on, midget. I'm not quitting alone." Stacie voiced out, pulling Beca along.

"But we don't have a car?" Said Beca, making an excuse.

"You don't, but I do! We drove here, remember?" I smirked.

We made it to the nearest pharmacy with my Honda Crossroad. The short drive was kinda awkward with Stacie and Beca whining like a small kid, begging us not to get them those nicotine gums.

"Hello there, lovely ladies. Can I help you?" Offered a male pharmacist.

"We're looking for some nicotine gums?" I said. I saw Beca and Stacie rolling their eyes.

The nice young man assisted us with our needs before leaving us to make our decision.

"Can we just go now? I don't need that shit. I'm not a heavy smoker like Stacie here." Beca said to Chloe, giving her, her best puppy eyes.

"But you still need it. Come on babe, Aubrey's right, it's for your own good." Chloe put her hand on Beca's forearm.

"I'm starting to really hate your girlfriend, long bean!" Beca sulked to Stacie, while I simply just enjoying Beca's misery.

We paid for those nicotine gums and were heading out to the entrance door before Beca called me from behind, "Hey Posen, I think you forgot these." She said, throwing a pack of plasters over to me.

"What is this for?" I asked, in a total confusion.

"It's for your mouth." She replied with a poker face, while passing by me.

"Very mature Mitchell!" I yelled, before looking over at Stacie and Chloe who were looking up in the air, apparently pretending not to hear anything.

_I'm so gonna get you for this, hobbit!_

* * *

**Beca's POV:-**

It was 2pm, after our lunch, everybody proceeded to the conference room. Chloe made me chew on that horrible taste nicotine gum for almost an hour, all thanks to the lovely and caring, Aubrey Posen. We waited for awhile but Jesse and Benji wasn't in sight.

"Do you think there's some kind of a murderer in here?" Jessica broke the noisy room with her question.

Our head turned to her in an instant.

"If there's a murder happening in here, I would definitely know who did it!" Fat Amy chuckled, gesturing to Lily, whose eyes were about to pop out anytime soon. _Well, that's just her normal facial expression._

"You've been watching too many movies, Jessica!" Ashley scolded.

"Seriously! We didn't know what happened to Anne, Barb and Lisa. They might have been kidnapped and murdered by a hillbilly or something. We're surrounded by woods aren't we?" Jessica cried out.

"Guys, can we not talk about this? I'm sure Jesse had something else to tell us." Denise said, trying to keep the room calm.

"But what if Jesse and Benji were also facing the same fate as the stoners? I mean, he's the boss and he's never late." Stacie stated nonchalantly, earning herself a death glare from the rest.

"I told you! There's a murderer hanging loose!" Jessica cried again.

"This place starting to creep me out, guys." Cynthia Rose chimed in, rubbing off some Goosebumps off her forearms while looking at her surroundings.

"Come on guys, stop watching horror movies! There are no axe murderers, no hillbillies, no nothing! For fuck sake-"

All of a sudden, the door to the room burst opened, our head snapped to the door instantly and Aubrey who was talking, froze still. I could feel my heart pumping fast. Chloe held on me for dear life. We stared at the opened door.

**A/N:- Taa daa! Chapter 13 everybody! Cliffhanger? Hehe I know. But is there really a murderer hanging loose? Oh and Chloe's POV of the Bellas private party will be on the next chapter. Hopefully I can post it again by tonight (I'm starting to think that I got no life! LOL!). Yay! Chloe and Beca are officially an item now. Thinking about Aubrey helping Stacie and Beca to quit smoking is a very good thing but yet, freaking annoying. I'm a smoker too so I should know how it feels like, especially on that nicotine gums, it taste awful! "-_- So, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Guest: (c12) **Seriously, thank you! :)**  
**  
**quicksilver2o:** OMG! That's really a huge word for someone like me. I'm flattered! Thank you very very much for sticking around, I can't stop smiling now :)

** atty. jannie:** Like what people always says, drunken people spit out the real truth. Hehe :p I'm really glad you're enjoying it and hey I love the Mitchsen friendship, so I'll try my very best to make their friendly banters going. :)

**Donkey:** Thank you! I'm sorry if you're not really a fan of smokers :( I just wanted to add some badass point. But not to worry, because we got Miss Aubrey Posen to help them with their smoking habit. Hehe :p

**bitch-about-it:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thank you! :)

**Iwillforgetthisl8er:** Thank you! Aww.. Is that really predictable? :p

**TwinD2:** Thank you! Yeah it sucks, poor Chloe :( But what can I say? A story will never be complete without a lil drama :p


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Sorry I'm late. I- What's going on?" Jesse stopped as soon as he saw our intense faces darting at him. Benji was right behind him.

"Nothing. Nothing." I shook my head, feeling relieved it was Jesse and Benji. I could see everyone let out a sigh of relief. "So why is the short notice?" I gestured to him.

"I got hold of Anne's manager. Sadly the girls could no longer join us. They had an accident." Jesse broke the news, taking a seat at the end of that long table.

"Oh my God! Are they gonna be ok?" Jessica enquired concernedly.

"Not that bad, only couple of broken bones. They sneaked out to get more of, you know, 'those stuff' but unfortunately, they got involved in an accident on their way back here." Jesse continued.

"Serve them right for sneaking out without me!" Fat Amy mumbled.

"You're lucky that they didn't ask you along!" Aubrey said, slightly raising her voice.

"So what about the play?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"The show must go on, with or without them. I hope you guys are still with me. I'm not screwing my first play because of some irresponsible retards." Jesse answered.

I took pity on him. He was all worried and messed up.

"But it's not gonna be the same without them. It won't be easy not having everybody here if we're still sticking to the same routine." Chloe voiced out.

"I know Red, but the play gonna be aired, in exactly twelve days. We got no time to find any replacement." Jesse explained, sadly.

"You know, back in Tasmania, I played triplet on stage. I can handle their characters. Stop. Worrying. Too. Much." Fat Amy uttered in full of confidence, finishing her sentence with a few type of different voices.

We looked at Fat Amy in confusion.

"I think I got an idea!" Benji burst.

Everybody turned our gaze to Benji, waiting intensely for him to spill the beans.

"I think we could replace the trio with Aubrey, Stacie and Beca. I mean, they already know the drills." Benji spilled.

"Hell no! I don't sign up for this. I don't even sing!" I exclaimed.

"A DJ who doesn't sing is like deaf people listening to IPod." Fat Amy pointed.

"I'll be a singer instead of a DJ if I really wanna sing, Amy." I shoot back.

I felt that all eyes were on me now. I took a step back, but everybody took one step closer to me.

"Please? For me?" Jesse pleaded.

"For all of us?" Chloe said softly, putting her reassuring hand on my forearm.

_Damn it! Her mesmerizing blue eyes really had me under her control._ "Alright, alright! I'll do it!"

Everybody started to high-five each other with a 'yes!' gestured shown on their faces. I shook my head in disbelieve. _What the hell did I get myself into? I'm a badass DJ and now I'm in a lame a-cappella play? Just great Beca! There goes your rep!  
_  
"Aubrey and Stacie?" Jesse finally asked them both.

They nodded in response and everybody started hugging each other in victory.

We went through about the entire play again and again. By voting, we decided to put the uptight Aubrey to lead the team, hoping she would do a lot of help with her experience in the a-cappella world.

"Alright, we'll get through this together. I want you guys to get a very good rest and tomorrow will be the first, real, rehearsal for some of you."

Everyone started to scatter out from the room. I dropped myself on to a chair near me, thinking of what I had put myself into. Chloe stood in front of me.

"You lied." She stated flatly, taking my hands, putting it around her waist.

"Excuse me?"

She slipped her hands around my neck while looking down smirking at me.

"You can sing."

_What?! She did not just say that. No one has ever listened to me singing except for Stacie, while in my shower.  
_  
I shook my head vigorously. "No I can't!"

"Yes you can! You were singing my lady jam out loudly in the open, before you came ripping my clothes of in seconds." She winked.

"I did what?!"

* * *

**Chloe's POV from last night:-  
**  
Things got so crazy. Aubrey was less uptight, Stacie was everywhere, Beca was really, really energetic and Lily, for the first time ever was being the loudest in the group. I was pretty drunk myself. I decided to slow down on my alcohol intake as I was afraid I might end up puking.

We were left with a half bottle full of Tequila. Denise and Jessica were already snoring on the floor. Ashley seemed to be talking to the mute TV and giggling all by herself. Aubrey and Stacie were busy making out on the couch, with Aubrey on Stacie's lap. For the first time ever, my best-friend had managed to come out from her closet and I was pretty proud of her for doing that. Cynthia Rose had gone back to her room as she couldn't take it anymore, leaving hyperactive Beca, loudspeaker Lily, Fat Amy and myself.

Fat Amy was the steadiest. She had the most but didn't even look tipsy. I was impressed. _She's a very good drinker!_ I couldn't help myself but staring at Beca's antic. She was being so cute. You can never predict how people might end up when they're drunk.

"Body shot!" Aubrey shouted from the couch.

They stumbled over to the mini bar. Aubrey poured herself a shot and licked on Stacie's neck, before sprinkling some salt on it, while Stacie automatically stuck a lime in between her lips. Aubrey took a deep breath, nibbled on Stacie's neck a little longer then necessary, gulp the shot and quickly suck the lime on Stacie's mouth. She was actually sucking on Stacie's lips too.

We cheered on her and again, Stacie and Aubrey ended up drifting to their little make out session.

"Come on Germs, your turn! Do it on Red!" Fat Amy suggested.

Without second thought, Beca lick my well generous exposed cleavage and sprinkle some salt on it. _Oh my God! Beca is looking super hot. _I was so turned on by the contact of Beca's tongue against my skin. We had a few more body shots among each other.

"We're going back to our room guys. I'm so drunk." Aubrey said, pulling Stacie's hand.

"Drunk or soaking underneath?" Fat Amy gestured to Stacie's and Aubrey's shorts.

The couple laughed at Amy's words and headed for the door.

Fat Amy suggested playing rock-paper-scissor, along with a shot to whoever loses, in order to finish up the last bottle. I didn't want to play, so I set up a set of three shots for each of them. First up was Lily versus Fat Amy.

Lily already had three while Fat Amy only had two. Taking the last shot from Amy, Lily fell flat on the ground, laying down there while still mumbling something. We couldn't help but to laugh at her action.

Fat Amy carried the thin girl to her extra bed. Beca stepped in, daring Amy for another game of rock-paper-scissor.

"Let me remind you, Germs. I'm the queen of rock-paper-scissor back in Tasmania, and I can never get wasted no matter how much I drink." Fat Amy admitted, proudly.

Beca waved her hand gesturing 'whatever' to Amy. I laid another sets of shots for them. Beca lost. She already had three while Fat Amy only had one. "Finish up my shots, DJ!" Fat Amy ordered.

Beca took the last two shots without hesitation. She was incredibly drunk.

"Alright, I think you had enough already." I said to her, while pulling her for the door after biding Fat Amy goodbye.

Beca was being super energetic, and it was really hard to keep up with her, with my own drunken state. She was everywhere, skipping and running along while stumbling over a lot of things on our way back to our room.

All of a sudden, Beca began to hum a tune, Titanium by David Guetta and Sia, before singing loudly on the chorus part. I was stunned by her voice. _That shorty can sing!_ It was the most beautiful voice I ever heard in a while.

"Sing with me, babe." She directed.

"That song is my jam. My lady jam." I whispered to her.

We started singing and I was amazed on how our voices harmonized perfectly together. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Beca jumped on me and embraced me tightly. I stood there like a retard, didn't really know how to react on that sudden tackle, except to steady my balance.

"You are so hot, baby. You totally got no idea what I wanna do to you." She said with a husky voice.

"Tell me about it."

"I wanna rip your clothes off and make you cum so hard in my mouth." She said in my ear, finishing it off with a teasing lick on my earlobe. I could already feel heat creeping up my core. _Beca is so fucking sexy!_

She started to pepper kisses on my jaw line and down to my neck, licking and sucking my sensitive spot. "Babe, we're still in public." I stopped her. I couldn't take it myself. The overwhelming feeling of arousal was taking over my body.

"Room. Now!" Beca directed, taking my hand, leading me quickly to her room, practically running.

Once we reached outside her room, Beca shoved me in and kicked the door behind her, closing it shut with a loud bang. She pinned me to the wall and started caressing my body hungrily. In less than a minute, I was only left with my bra and thong. She pushed me flat on the bed and came crawling up on top of me. It was so sexy. I got so turned on by Beca's action, taking control of everything. We made out for a little longer before I felt Beca's fingers were already getting near the spot I had been longing for her to touch. I was totally soaking.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard till our neighbours hears my name." She said sensually in between kisses. I got so aroused and was actually begging her to do me.

Without wasting anymore time, Beca stick my thong to the side and slide her finger in between my wet folds and started stroking it. I was so freaking aroused. I could cum any second. Beca pulled off my thong while I automatically took out my own bra and started nibbling my own nipples. Beca went down on me, sucking all of my dripping juices cleaned, before sticking her digits inside of me. I moan louder. She continued sucking and nibbling at my swollen nub while slowly increasing the speed of her fingers inside of me.

"Oh my God, you taste so good!" Beca mumbled, without stopping her action on my private.

Beca was right, her name came out loudly from my mouth as I orgasm. My eyes were rolling till the back of my head. I came hard. I pulled her up from in between my legs, panting, and locked our lips together tasting myself from her mouth. I then, flipped our body so that I was on top of hers. "Your turn. I'm not shouting alone." I smirked. I gave her my very best.

It was such a mind-blowing experience. I scooted closer to Beca, resting my head on her panting chest, while embracing her tightly. I felt safe under those arms. "That was amazing!" She said, satisfied.

I smiled to myself.

"Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked me softly. Her voice was drifting. I looked up to her, she had her both eyes shut. I couldn't believe my ears. I was overwhelmed by happy feelings. I took some time to register everything in my brain. "Yes. Oh my God! Yes!" I finally answered.

Beca stayed still and didn't make any response. I placed a light kiss on her soft lips, she didn't move. "I think I'm falling for you pretty bad, baby." I said softly, resting my head back on her chest, slowly drifting to my dreamland.

**A/N:- Alright, as promised, chapter 14 guys! 2 chapters in a day? Lol! I'm getting addicted to writing even with my poor grammar. Again, I apologize for all the mistakes. :( So yeah Beca, Stacie and Aubrey are officially a part of The Bellas play now. For heads up, the upcoming chapters will be more on their rehearsals so expect no sex scene but I was thinking of adding some dirty talk among them as a added humor. Hmm... I'll see what I can do about that :) So what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**atty. jannie: **I'm so happy that you're enjoying it! Thank you so so much! I was actually imagining the same thing when I wrote that chapter and ended up laughing to myself. Lily is just so cute with her bulging eyes LOL! :p


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Beca's POV:-

"Titanium? Really?" I chuckled, right after we entered our room.

"Oh shut up! That song really builds." Chloe blushed.

I plopped myself down beside Chloe who was already lying on the bed.

"What's yours?" Chloe asked.

"Huh? What?"

"Your lady jam?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know songs when you're releasing yourself?"

"You did not just ask me that." I said, defensively.

"You heard me."

I shook my head in disbelieve. I didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Tell me!" She insisted.

"I don't have any. I- I don't really do it on my own." I replied, awkwardly.

"Oh." Chloe's smile faded.

I turned to her side and propped myself up so I was on top of her. Chloe stayed still trying not to look in to my eyes. I kissed her nose. "From now on, I don't think you'll be needing that song anymore." I smirked.

"Cheesy!" She pushed me off slightly and giggled. "I forgotten I'm dating the badass DJ! Who needs a lady jam if you can have all the real ladies at your service? Right, honeybee?" Chloe stated sarcastically, using Lindsay's pet name for me.

I playfully rolled my eyes, moving away and sitting down by the edge of the bed.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow. I couldn't believe that my badass DJ will be in the same play as me!" Chloe uttered excitedly, clapping her hands and rubbing them together.

"I don't know Chlo, I have bad feelings about this."

"Oh come on, baby. How bad can it be?" Chloe place a comforting hand on my lap.

* * *

_It was bad! Really bad! I had everything mixed up. I couldn't cope with the scripts and everything, especially with Stacie's choreography. I can't even do my solo. The songs I created for them were only meant for them, and totally not for me. I didn't sound right. I was all over the place. Aubrey was really pissed at me. I sucked!  
_  
Eleven more days to the actual set and I was so way behind. Aubrey was so worried. Her up-tightness was getting worst. I decided to change most of the things, especially on vocal notes as the three of us couldn't match the belt for the previous trio. The first rehearsal was really a disaster. We kept doing it over and over again but still, I couldn't get anything right. It was exhausting. I felt miserable!

"From bottom! Again!" Aubrey yelled.

Everyone was really getting tired. I screwed up again and again.

It was during our water break when I saw Stacie sitting at the corner. "Are you doing ok there?" I asked.

"It's just- Never mind." Stacie replied looking sad than ever.

"Hey, since when you keep secrets away from me?"

"Aubrey's too stress out." She sighed.

I looked at her in confusion. "Everybody is."

"She even rejected my quickie offer!"

I was shocked and speechless.

"She never turned down on a quickie. We did it like twice or thrice everyday." She continued.

My jaw dropped on hearing Stacie's words. "Are you fucking serious?"

Stacie glared at me.

"I don't even wanna imagine about your 'normal' sex life." I said, doing the open and close inverted comas on air.

"Sex life? Are you complaining to Stacie?" Chloe chimed in.

"No baby. Stacie was telling me that your best friend there," pointing to Aubrey who was wiping her sweat on her face, "had rejected my best friend here, for a quickie."

"Ouch!" Chloe uttered, pouting playfully, touching Stacie on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Stace, but as far as I know, Aubrey isn't really sexually active-"

"That's bullshit! We did it at least twice a day!" Stacie voiced out, cutting Chloe's words.

"Excluding quickie! At least twice." I deadpanned.

Chloe looked at me blankly. "I think I underestimated my best friend." She chuckled.  
"Look Stace, Aubrey must be under a lot of stress. She's-"

"She's making my best friend under a lot of stress too." It was my turn cutting Chloe's sentence, earning myself a smacked on my arm from her. "What? That's the truth!"

"Just- Talk to her ok." Chloe continued, gesturing to Stacie.

"Time's up! Back to position guys! From the start!" Aubrey shouted sternly. We all sighed and dragged our feet back to our positions.

* * *

"Alright, we'll do this again after lunch." Aubrey sighed, as the clock strike 12pm.

Everyone rushed out of the door to the canteen area. _Thank God energy drinks were served. I really needed some. _We helped ourselves on the long stretch buffet and settled down on the long table. Everyone was silent, enjoying our lunch when Cynthia Rose spotted Amy eating on her third plate of her meal, "Whoa, slow down, Aussie!"

"What? I need all of these! I'm loosing my physique in like only 4 hours!" She said, groping herself.

"Isn't it a good thing? Soon we'll be calling you Thin Amy instead of Fat Amy." Denise teased.

"Hell no! I'm not blending in with you twig bitches. People loves fat woman as we usually flooded the bed. If you know what I'm saying." She defended, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not really! Aubrey can squirt!" Stacie blurted out, instantly covering her mouth with her own hand.

I was savouring my energy drink when I accidentally burst out like a water fountain, shooting Lily who was sitting opposite of me, upon hearing Stacie's comment.

"Like that?" Fat Amy gestured to me, controlling her laughter.

I was coughing hard. Chloe patted my back and helped me with the mess I'd made, while Denise helped Lily who was already soaking wet. I took a glance at Aubrey who had her eyes wide opened and cheeks flushing red.

The room was in complete silence. Everybody was pursing our lips not to laugh. Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She turned to her best friend, "I think I really underestimated you, Bree."

…And only with that, the room was now filled with loud laughter. I was laughing hard myself, shaking my head on the hilarious comments. Aubrey had her head down laughing at herself.

* * *

Seven more days to go, our daily routines consist of practice, practice and more practice. We rehearsed for more than 10 hours each day. It was really exhausting. We even ignored the blisters we had on our feet. Everyone was really focused. I actually made an improvement. _Still hadn't got it perfect though, but it was better than nothing.  
_  
Jesse and Benji came to watch us. They were actually quite impressed looking at how well we worked as a team. Pressure was taking control of everything. Aubrey had to rush out to the restroom for so many times, but no one knew the reason behind it. Chloe would definitely following suit, running to her best friend. When being asked, she just shrugged and said, "She's really under a lot of pressure."

Things were getting more and more tensed, with Jesse and Benji watching us. They didn't say anything except for complimenting and encouraging us but still, we felt like we sucked big time.

We took an early tea break as everyone was running out of energy. Stacie came to me with her sad face, again.

"She turned you down again?" I asked instantly.

"I didn't touch her for days, Beca! She was like totally dead once we reached our room." She sighed.

"Stace, come on. It's been a hectic week. It's just sex. I didn't touch Chloe since-"

"Are you complaining to Stacie?" Chloe interrupted, hands on her hip while walking towards us.

"No baby." I said, glancing at Stacie while still facing Chloe.

"Oh. It's Aubrey again huh?" Chloe gestured to Stacie, who just nodded in response.

"Have you guys ever heard of 'sex is like a drug'?" Both me and Chloe nodded vigorously.

_This conversation is getting weird. I thought to myself.  
_  
"It's true you know. Sex helps you to be hyper, like energy boost or something, because the feeling is just too awesome, that you just want it more and more." Stacie explained.

"That's your theory? You sounded like a sex addict, long bean!" I spoke, nonchalantly.

"Because sex is like a drug. People are addicted to drug." Stacie deadpanned.

Aubrey approached us and dropped herself next to Stacie, sighing loudly, "This is a disaster! I'm really tired."

I automatically looked at Chloe who gave me a cheeky smile.

"I think we still got a few more minutes." Chloe glanced at her watch. "Stacie, why don't you get your theory to practical? I think Aubrey really need some energy boost." She added with a wink.

Without a word, Stacie stood up with a huge grin on her face, pulling clueless Aubrey to the door.

"Use the shower! We need the restroom." I shouted over my shoulder.

Chloe playfully pinched my arm while laughing. I turned my gaze to Chloe. "I think I'm pretty tired too. Shall we put Stacie's theory to a test? Quickie?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

Chloe giggled and scooted closer to me, "It's not like I don't like the idea, but if you can get everything right, and make my best friend slightly less pressured, I think we can celebrate with more than just a quickie tonight." She whispered in my ear.

Her warm breath gave me chills. I swallowed hard. _This woman will definitely be the cause to my death!_

* * *

We were gathered in the middle of the stage, getting ready to continue our practice, but Aubrey and Stacie were no where to be seen.

Jesse stepped in, "Where are Aubrey and Sta-"

The door swung opened with Aubrey and Stacie hurriedly walking towards us, smoothing their clothes.

"You're late! Punctuality is very important." I pointed, copying Aubrey's usual attitude.

"It's better to be late than not coming at all." Fat Amy voiced out. "Don't worry cap, I got your back."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and quickly took her position, ordering us to get back to our routines.

"Back to reality guys." Ashley groaned.

I was surprised that Aubrey didn't really look as shagged as before. She was quite in good mood and slightly more energetic. It was like as if she was on ecstasy or something. _Ecstasy? Isn't it some kind of a drug? Maybe Stacie's theory wasn't wrong after all.  
_  
I was at my best, putting my whole heart out there, memorizing every words and steps. Things got better and better. Less pressured I could say. I was actually looking forward for after practice 'celebration' with Chloe. Obviously, that was the only thing in my mind that had me encouraged, to get things done perfectly.

"Alright guys! Good job! I just wanna inform all of you that tomorrow there will be three good friends of mine joining us. I really need to hear from different views. No pressure, just do your thing ok. You guys were great today. Have a good night rest everyone!" Jesse voiced out right at the end of our rehearsal.

Everybody scattered back to our room looking shagged as ever. Fat Amy was actually dragging her feet. She was the most exhausted among us.

"B! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Cynthia Rose called out, stopping Chloe and I at the hallway.

I gestured for Chloe to go to our room and I turned around to see Cynthia Rose nervously standing in front of me.

"What's up CR?" I asked.

Right after Chloe were out from our sight, Cynthia Rose spoke, "I'm just wondering if you and Red are seriously dating now or-? You know, the last time I checked, you guys were only… FWB (friends with benefits)?"

"We're actually seeing each other. Why?" I answered, bewildered by her question.

"Told ya!" Fat Amy shouted, coming out of no where while Cynthia Rose frowned, slapping some folded bills on Fat Amy's hand.

"You guys betting on us?"

"Don't take it personal. Our black beauty here has a serious gambling problem, Germs. I told her Red got you bad, but she insisted on you guys fooling around. Back in Tasmania, they called me a psychic." Fat Amy deadpanned.

We lingered for a little longer, listening to Fat Amy's 'back in Tasmania' story before wishing each other good night.

I rushed back to my room but was a little disappointed to see Chloe was already dead asleep on the bed. 'She must be exhausted.' I sighed to myself.

I kissed Chloe on her forehead and tossed my t-shirt away before slowly climbing to bed, pulling the blanket up to our waist.

I was laying flat on my back when all of a sudden I felt Chloe's delicate hand roaming on my mid section. My eyes flickered opened and was surprised to meet Chloe's magical blue eyes.

"I thought you were asleep?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, but you forgot to get the light." She pointed on the night stand.

"Oh."

I off the light and lay on my back again. I heard Chloe giggling against her pillow.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, again.

Chloe climbed on top of me and straddled my hands on top of my head. I was taken by surprise. Chloe crashed our lips together and mumbled between kisses, "I'm really- really tired- but the thought of- our little celebration- had me- fully energized."

**A/N:- Chapter 15 everybody! Okay I have to admit that, I'm not happy with this chapter because to me it's basically just babbling about sex. This, was actually written with the help of my very good friend who claimed that she's sexually active and being one, wasn't really so bad if you look at it the positive way. Hence, I tried my very best to portray a positive view for people who's in that kind of situation. And I think I ended up babbling about it. "-_- I'm really sorry guys. Please don't hate me :( Oh and who will be the three friends of Jesse's joining them? I'm seriously afraid to ask this but, I don't wanna stray from my tradition. (In a shaky voice) So, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Donkey:** Aww… I hope its not a bad thing about that consideration with the smokers :p I'm really glad you're enjoying my story even with my mistakes and all. Really thank you so so much for sticking around! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Chloe's POV:-**

I stirred up from the sound of my annoying alarm clock. It was seven in the morning. Last night was really amazing. Stacie's theory wasn't wrong at all. I felt so alive that morning. I looked up to see naked Beca was still asleep with her hands securely wrapped around me. I smiled to myself. Beca was looking so beautiful as ever. _I always feel so safe under those arms._

"Baby, wake up. Rehearsal starts in an hour." I said, lightly shaking her tiny body.

Beca didn't move at all. I shook her harder. She changed her position to laying flat on her back, exposing her perfectly rounded breast. I couldn't help but to admire every inch of her exposed skin. My mind drifted to our little adventure last night.

I got on top of her and shook her with my hips, but still, no response from Beca. I couldn't deny that I got a little turned on by my action.

I drew circles on Beca's toned abs knowing that she's ticklish. I saw her face trying hard not to smile and she was slightly shivering from the contact. I knew she was awake by then.

I pulled the blanket that was separating the direct contact between me and Beca. I positioned myself so that my core was on her right thigh.

"Somebody's turned on." I said feeling some wetness in between her legs, while she was still playing deadly asleep.

I started rocking myself faster and faster, enjoying the ride, and making a mess on Beca's thigh with my juices. I groped my own breast while moaning wildly. _Beca always loves it when I moan like that. _It didn't take that long for me to reach my orgasm. I threw myself on top of Beca while slightly panting. I saw Beca biting her lips.

"Still not waking up huh?" I asked and Beca kept still. "Ok fine! If I hear any single sound from you, I'm gonna stop." I warned, while moving my hand heading south.

I opened her legs slightly wider, before sliding my finger into Beca's private. I could feel that she was already soaking wet. I worked my magic, rubbing her core in circles. Beca was biting her lower lip hard. I took her erected nipple in my mouth and stick two fingers in her without warning. Beca started to let out a soft moan.

"Alright, game over. I'm done!" I stopped and instantly moved away from her.

"Oh come on!" She sat up.

"Baby? I thought you were still asleep?" I asked innocently, while grabbing my stuff for shower.

"How can I be asleep if my super naked hot girlfriend was on top of me?"

"But you didn't move at all." I said, heading for the door.

"You're not leaving me like this, aren't you?" She pouted.

"I'm just going for a shower." I said nonchalantly. Beca slumped back on the bed, rubbing her face, looking frustrated.

"You know, you're always welcome to join me. Another round for me, perhaps?" I smirked.

_Beca doesn't need to be told twice._ She jumped out of the bed in a flash, putting her bathrobe on and quickly joined me by the door. Her smile widened.

I laughed at her antics and went out of the door with our arms linked together. She was being so adorably cute.

_... And of cause, I'm not leaving my gorgeous girlfriend in that state!_

* * *

**Beca's POV:-**

I heard some noises coming out from the rehearsal room. I couldn't figure who was chatting beside Jesse's voice.

Chloe and I was the last to enter the room while the rest was already gathered around our guests. We manage to get through the small crowd and I almost fainted when I saw Elizabeth Banks and Nicky Hilton mingling around with the rest of the Bellas. I stepped forward to introduced myself but all of a sudden, I heard someone calling me, "HONEYBEE..!"

"I sense drama." Stacie deadpanned.

Lindsay quickly embraced me in a tight hug. "I didn't know you're in this a-cappella thingy?" She asked. I couldn't reply. _Her hug was too tight, I was choking!_

"You guys know each other?" Jesse chimed in.

"Very well indeed! DJ Queen B here is my badass girlfriend!" Lindsay said, grabbing my ass.

I jerked a little but still standing there in shocked. I was lost for a moment. I didn't know what to do. As usual, I froze.

"Aca-awkward!" Fat Amy mumbled.

Aubrey's eyes were fixed on me, while Lindsay was still impossibly, closely intact to me.

'I'm dead!' I said to myself.

I took a glance at Chloe who just turned her gaze away.

'Do something idiot!' I kicked myself.

"Is nice to finally meet you." Nicky stepped in, offering me a handshake. I didn't move at all. I was just staring at her hand.

"Where's Chloe?!" Aubrey screamed, out of the blue.

I instantly scanned the room but there was no sight of Chloe. I started to panic.

"Sorry. Excuse me." I frowned. I dashed out of the room searching for Chloe.

Soon, I saw a fiery redhead by the smoking corner, sitting on a bench with her back facing me.

I was shocked to see Chloe smoking for the first time.

"You know, smoking is bad for your health."

"Says someone who's a smoker." She replied, sarcastically.

I took a seat beside her, "I didn't know you smoke?"

"Only when I'm stressed." She answered, using the exact same line I gave her when she asked me for the very first time.

"Are you mad at me? Baby, I didn't know-"

"Don't you baby me, Mitchell! I'm not mad at you but I'm disappointed in you! You could have done something when she referred you as her girlfriend! Maybe she's right, you are her fucking girlfriend." Chloe yelled, tears could be seen forming in her eyes.

I was terrified. That was the first time I heard her screaming in anger. 'Don't you dare freeze now, asshole!' I kicked myself, again.

"I'm really sorry, Chlo. She caught me by surprise. It happened too fast. I didn't even have time to think." I apologized.

"By you not reacting anything, people in there might think that she's still with you! And I'm just another bitch for you to fool around!" She said angrily, pointing her fingers back and forth.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I think you should go back to YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

I started to feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I was shaking. I took her hands but she shoved me away. The thought of loosing her was taking control of me. I started to breakdown like a crying baby.

"I know I'm at fault. I know I've hurt you. I swear I'm gonna make things right again. Just please don't leave me. I love you Chloe." I cried.

Chloe didn't say anything.

"Just give me a chance and I'll-"

"You said you love me?" Chloe interrupted.

I looked deep into her eyes. Tears were still seen forming. I took her hands again but she let me this time. "I mean it Chlo. I love you. You are the one I wanna spend my life with. I'm deeply in love with you, Chloe Beale."

She wiped my tears with her thumb. "I'm madly in love with you, Beca Mitchell." She said softly, with a smile on her face.

I hugged her tight. I didn't want to let go. I could feel her embrace tighten. "Don't you ever let me smoke again!" She suddenly spoke through my neck, that made me snickered.

"Throw that cigarette away. You look like an underage smoker babe. Not cute at all." I teased.

"Shut up!" Chloe shoved me playfully and flicked her cigarette bud as far as possible.

"Where did you get it?"

"From your drawer."

"You know you could have just taken the nicotine gum instead of the cigarette right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You only smoke when you're stress. I thought it might help me with mine too." She pouted.

"Does it help?"

She shook her head. "God! It tastes awful!" She added.

I chuckled at Chloe's statement and continued to hug her tight, kissing her on her temple.

* * *

**Stacie's POV:-**

As soon as Beca ran out of the door, I pulled Lindsay away from the rest of the group. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are cornering me like this?" She spat out harshly.

"Look, stop coming in to Beca's life like you're her paying customer or something. She's not your fucking sex slave and she owns you nothing! She deserves better than you!"

I couldn't control my anger. I wasn't aware that the room was now filled with awkward silence.

"Whoa slow down, crouching tiger! Who said anything about her being my sex slave? Even though I couldn't deny that she's very good in bed-"

"Listen here, you bitch! I don't need to hear what ever happened between you and Beca behind closed door. Stop treating her like a piece of shit! I just want you to stay the fuck away from her!" I stated, a little louder than I expected.

"Slut!" Said Fat Amy while mocking a cough.

Aubrey approached us and pulled us out of the room. Closing the door shut behind her, she spoke, "Lindsay isn't it? Hi, I'm Aubrey. Beca's friend, in case you're wondering." Aubrey shook hands with Lindsay. "I think I heard enough and so does everyone in the room." She added calmly.

I was surprised to see Aubrey handling the situation like an adult. _It's not like I'm saying she's not mature enough but to see Aubrey Posen talking in that kind of manner after jolly well knew that, that bitch just hurt her best-friend, is kinda rare and unexpected._

"Just for confirmation, who are you to Beca? Because as far as I'm concern, that redhead you saw earlier, is Beca's girlfriend."

"That redhead? Wow! I approved." Lindsay chuckled.

"Listen asshole! Why don't you just get the fuck out-" I yelled angrily, but was cut off by Aubrey who pulled me back by my forearm.

"I'm aware that you're here because of Jesse, but if anything happens to that redhead and Beca, you'll be dealing with me. Is that clear?" Aubrey said, coolly.

_Aubrey speaking calmly? Seriously? What the hell is wrong with her?!_

Lindsay laughed a little harder as if it was funny. "Pfftt. What ever you say, sexy."

"Sexy? She's my girlfriend, you asshole!" I screamed, but Lindsay ignored me skipping along happily back to the room.

"She is so unbelievable!" Aubrey said, rubbing her temple.

"She's lucky you stopped me from having my foot up her ass! They broke up for like a million time, but she just couldn't stop bugging Beca. And that stupid midget kept welcoming her back!"

"That hobbit really needs to settle this shit once and for all, or she'll be the one having my foot up her ass! I don't want to see Chloe getting hurt." Aubrey spoke, back to being Chloe's overly protective best friend.

"I know babe." I said, hugging her by her waist while Aubrey automatically rested her head on the crooked of my neck. "Refresh my memory. Did I just hear you claiming Beca as your friend to that whore?"

"Tell anyone, and I'll be more than happy to have my foot up your ass!" She stated in all seriousness.

"I prefer your fingers though." I winked.

"Ass!" Aubrey shoved me by my shoulder, while I still having my arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"Grrr... I love it when you're all set up to your fierce mode." I growled playfully while slightly lifting Aubrey up by her butt.

* * *

**Beca's POV:-**

We headed back inside after that argument. Eyes were all on us as soon as we entered the room making our way to the front.

"Sorry guys. I just wanna make things clear- errr- I'm not really good with this but I just wanna let you guys know, Chloe and I- we're official." I said, stuttering, still not letting go of Chloe's hand. The Bellas started to cheer, and even Lindsay was clapping her hands.

Fat Amy raised her hand.

"Yes Amy?" Chloe asked.

"I'm happy for you guys but I don't really get it, why are we cheering? Because I'm very sure everyone is already aware of you two lovebirds being an item." Fat Amy uttered, earning herself a kick from Cynthia Rose on her leg. "Ouch! There's no need for that." She quickly gestured to Cynthia Rose who was staring at her.

I took a deep breath before turning to face Lindsay. "Lindsay, we had our moment but I'm with Chloe now. I would appreciate if you could just stop-"

Lindsay jumped up, hugging both of us tightly, "Honeybee! I'm so proud of you." She uttered excitedly, leaving me and Chloe stumped.

She then turned to Chloe and slightly whispered, "You break her heart, Imma hunt you down and kill you."

"It won't happen." Chloe assured her.

I smiled at Lindsay who pecked me on my lips. I was totally bewildered by her actions. _Seriously, what are we?_

* * *

**A/N:- Chapter 16 yaw! Just in case if you guys are wondering, why Elizabeth Banks and Nicky Hilton? Answers will be in the upcoming chapters. Oh and I really wish to have that protective kind of best friend like Aubrey and Stacie. I used to have one but I think I've lost her. (Wiping my tears) Well, people change :( So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**atty. jannie: **Aww... Thank you my dear, I guess I'm just having a serious self-esteem problem! :p

**Ic16 / Guest (c15) / number1: **Fiuhh...! (Wiping my forehead) I was really worried about that chapter. I'm glad you guys said otherwise. Thank you so much guys! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Our practice ended well with the three celebrities helping and watching us with our performance. We really put ourselves out there. Jesse was really impressed.

"Alright, I think that's it for today guys." Jesse announced, ending the rehearsals way earlier than expected.

I glance at my watch and it was only 5pm. _Is he kidding? We only have like four more days left.  
_  
"Yay! Let's celebrate-" Fat Amy shouted, earning herself a death glare from the rest.

"What? We can all just chill out, drink and have fun." She continued.

"Sorry Amy. I'm just heading back to my room. I think I really need to rest." I uttered, while gathering my belongings.

I was really tired. I wanted to spend more time getting to know Elizabeth Banks and Nicky Hilton, but the thought of Lindsay around, with Chloe under one roof, really scares the hell out of me. _Besides, I can't afford to deal with any hangovers, knowing how crazy it will get with Fat Amy and her alcohol._

"I'm gonna go with Beca." Chloe said, intertwining our fingers.

"Don't get blinded from too much sex!" Stacie teased.

"Yeah sure. Getting that from someone who says 'sex is like a drug'? Wow!" I shoot back.

We headed straight to our room and I could already feel my tiredness was overwhelming my entire body. I threw myself on the bed.

Chloe watched me. "Are you really that tired?" She finally asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. Chloe crawled on top of me, resting her head on my chest while I automatically wrapped my arms around her. Chloe brought herself up with both hands on my sides, looking straight down at me.

"What?" I questioned, as soon as I saw Chloe grinning widely.

"Nothing. You know, you were looking pretty sexy with the choreo back there. I thought maybe we could just- talk?" She smirked.

"Talk? Hmm. I think I have a better idea. Why don't we let our hands do the talking instead?" I winked at her.

"Come here you!" She giggled, pulling me into a lip locking moment.

_Yes I was damn shagged but when it comes to Chloe? I guess I'll never get too tired.  
_  
We got lost in our heavy make out session when someone knocked at the door. Chloe hesitantly went to open it while fixing her hair and clothes.

"Sorry. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"It's ok, we wasn't doing anything." Chloe said.

"She lied! We're about to get na- (naked)" I shouted, not finishing my words as soon as I saw Nicky Hilton at the door. They both giggled.

I watched them chatting by the door. I couldn't really hear what they were talking about, so I decided to rest my eyes for a little while.

I was about to doze off when all of a sudden I heard a loud scream from the both of them. My eyes shot opened and they were already out of my sight. I quickly get up and scanned the hallway.

"Chloe baby? Nicky?" I called out.

I made my way down the hall still searching for them. "Come on guys, this is not funny."

I started to feel uneasy. The hallway was getting creepier than ever. I was about to turn back to my room when all of a sudden I felt someone grappled me from behind and in a split second, my face was covered with a thick fabric. I was totally blinded. I struggled to escape before someone swept my feet off the ground and I could feel a few hands carrying me in the air. Their grips tighten and I couldn't do anything.

"Be quiet and nobody will get hurt!" Said a robotic voice.

I relaxed myself, letting them to easily carry me off. I started to silently say some prayers hoping that someone will come to rescue me. The thought of Chloe's safety were playing in my mind. I began to feel extremely worried about her.

I heard a door cracking and soon, they threw me down to a hard and uncomfortable mattress.

"What the fuck do you want from me?! Where's Chloe?!" I shouted angrily.

I felt them straddling my wrist and legs, pinning me hard on the mattress. I was scared to death but the thought of Chloe really had me boiling in anger.

"Oh the redhead? Don't worry. We're just having a little fun with her." The robotic voice replied with an evil laughter.

"Don't you fucking touch her or I swear I'll skin you alive!"

The robotic voice laughed harder.

_Don't let me escape cos' I'll fucking kill you!_

I heard more footsteps coming in. I could feel myself being molested by a few hands. _Are they gonna rape me? I was shivering!  
_  
"Sit up!" The robotic voice ordered sternly, and the hands started to push me in to a sitting position, still tightening their grips.

They pulled the fabric that was covering my head harshly and I was almost blinded by the bright lights that was shown directly in my eyes.

I blinked a few times before meeting with a pair of familiar crystal blue eyes.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Beca, happy birthday to you...!"

I looked around. I was actually at the gymnasium. The whole production was there; The Bellas, the three celebrities, Jesse, Benji, the crews, and even the chefs. I was shocked. _Was it even my birthday?  
_  
Chloe came closer holding a huge cake with lighted candles on it, "Make a wish baby." She directed.

I was flabbergasted and speechless. I closed my eyes and did as what I was told. I blew off the candles and everyone started to cheer loudly.

"Happy birthday honeybee!" Said the robotic voice.

I turned to see Lindsay who was holding a small gadget, grinning widely at me.

"What the fuck guys? I almost shit my pants!" I sighed, earning myself a huge laughter from the group.

"I really need to remind you about your birthday every single year, don't I?" Stacie chimed in.

"I'm aware that it's my birthday, but I didn't expect everybody to know about it. Seriously guys, I almost wet myself." I chuckled.

"Blame it on our Oscar winner! It was her idea!" Denise declared, pointing at Elizabeth Banks who was still breathless from laughing so hard.

"You might wanna change your profession to producing or directing. I think I did peed a little." I joked and again the room was filled with a loud laughter. "Who plan this?"

"Stacie told us about your birthday and we all wanted to make it big, so knowing that you had this huge toner for Paris, well, taa-daa! I got you her sister." Jesse explained, pointing at Nicky.

"That sounded, inappropriate." Fat Amy mumbled.

"What's a toner?" Nicky asked, innocently.

"A musical boner!" The Bellas harmonized, making me blushed like crazy.

"Only because I don't know Paris personally, and Eli happens to know Nicky. The coincidences were a little too much though. I told you I needed second opinions for the play? That is so true! I pulled some strings to get the three of them here. As you know, Eli, is a well known actress, Lindsay is a rising model and Nicky is a socialite, fashion designer and a model. I totally had no idea that you and Lindsay had known each other. Well, that was how I basically managed to gather everyone here." He grinned, tucking his both hands in his jeans pockets.

I shook my head in disbelieve.

* * *

**Chloe's POV:-**

Beca's birthday party was held in the gymnasium itself. It was simple but Beca seemed to be enjoying herself.

_To be honest, I was really touched by how worried Beca was thinking about me, even when her own life was in danger. I made a note to myself to actually thank her later. I am so lucky to have her as my girlfriend.  
_  
It was almost past midnight but I only had 2 beers so far. "Damn Red! You're not gonna babysit Beca all night, aren't you? Loosen up a little." Cynthia Rose said, nudging me by my shoulder.

I turned my gaze to Lindsay, who seemed to be pretty drunk, doing some dirty dancing on Nicky.

"It's ok. I'm good." I replied, holding up my half filled beer bottle.

_I couldn't deny. I was actually keeping my eyes on Beca. It's not like I don't trust her. I just don't trust that bitchy Lindsay!  
_  
Beca dropped herself on the couch next to me, putting her hand on my thigh.

"Having fun baby?" I asked.

"Yeah! Thanks for all this, babe." She replied pointing no where.

"I bet this is your best birthday surprise?"

"Actually the best I had, was two years ago."

I wrinkled my brows in confusion.

"They hired two strippers for me, and the best part was I got to keep them till the next day. All mine!" She continued, smiling widely at the memory.

I felt a pang on my heart. I didn't wish to know about her little misadventure with the two stupid strippers. I shoved her away, slightly feeling unhappy.

Beca burst into laughter. "Are you kidding me? Come on baby. Of cause this is the best surprise ever. I mean, I almost peed in my pants!"

I smiled at the thought of how I would react if I were in her shoe.

Lindsay approached us drunkenly hopping straight on Beca's lap, holding her face quite firmly. "Happy birthday, honeybee! You had no idea how much I fucking love you!" She shouted, before pecking Beca on her lips. _Again!_

_Seriously? Can I just kick her ass now?_

"Stop it Lindsay! Geez!" Beca protested, standing up, pushing Lindsay off from her lap.

"It's just a peck! Since when you're so sensitive?!"

"Since I have a girlfriend!" Beca stated harshly, walking away, leaving me with that drunkard bitch.

"You know Lindsay, I would really appreciate if you could stop whatever you're doing to Beca." I uttered, still trying to keep my cool.

"Doing what?" She questioned, vaguely.

I took a really deep breath to control myself from kicking her drunkard butt. "Look, Beca and I, we're together now, so I would really appreciate it if you could just stop throwing yourself at her!"

Lindsay started to laugh. "Chill out hun! I get it. But this is just how we are."

"No babe. You chill out. I think you still haven't got the message to your drunkard brain, that Beca is with me now, so-"

"Whoa! Take a chill pill! I got it!" She raised her hands. "Listen, Beca is a really great friend of mine. It's really complicated between us, but I knew her way back before you even existed in her life. I love her and I don't wish to lose her. I'm sorry I fucked her before you do. I can't un-fuck her just to make you happy."

"Are you always this insensitive?"

I could see that Beca was actually watching us.

"I'm just being straight. Even though I'm not- Can you just chill out? I promise you I'm not gonna do anything to her. That's just the way we are! Whatever it is, just promise me that you will never ever hurt her okay? Beca is just so special to me. She's really a nice person" She said, not as drunk as a few minutes ago.

"I don't tend to." I answered, sincerely.

"Just promise me?" She asked again, holding out her last finger to me.

"Pinkie swear? What are you? Five?" Beca interrupted, sitting in between Lindsay and me.

I quickly hooked up my pinkie with Lindsay's while she smiled, looking down at our hooked pinkies.

"What were you guys talking about? Lindsay pinkie swears can be pretty serious." Beca asked.

"Nothing much, just sharing some opinions." Lindsay shrugged, while still staring at me.

"Yeah!" I turned to Beca and half whispered, "Like how horny you will get, when you were drunk." I teased and Lindsay started to laugh out loud.

Beca's eyes widen.

"You know, there's this one time, she was so drunk, and I got to carry her ass back to her apartment. She got so horny when we got home and I ended up voluntarily being raped by her." Lindsay chuckled, back to her drunkard self again.

"Oh shut up!" Beca scolded.

It was a little awkward and honestly, I felt a little heartache upon hearing all the stories between Beca and Lindsay. _As much as I hate to admit this, Lindsay was right, she can't undo the past just to make me happy._ _The least she could do, is stop rubbing it in!  
_  
Lindsay scooted closer to Beca and rested herself on Beca's right side. Beca turned to me and I silently said to her that it was ok.

I did the same thing on her left side before whispering, "I think you should really get drunk more often."

Beca shook her head upon hearing my words.

"Whoa B! Two girls at one time? Respect! What's your secret?" Jesse said, saluting Beca.

"You know what Jess? If you help me to get my two lovely ladies and myself a drink, I might teach you the trick." Beca said proudly, earning herself a pinch at her stomach from me. "Ouch! I'm kidding!"

I rolled my eyes at her, pretending to be angry.

"Ashley just texted me! Fat Amy and Benji are hooking up in the ladies!" Jessica told us excitedly.

"Wow! I hope she didn't scare Benji with her 'mess'." I said doing the inverted comas in the air.

"Well, at least they didn't have to change the sheets." Aubrey voiced out and again the room was filled with hell lots of laughter.

* * *

**Beca's POV:- **

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Chloe's alarm clock blaring loudly, but she was no where to be seen. _That girl's alarm never failed to wake me up._ I frowned to the empty space beside me and off her alarm quickly. I saw a black box with a red ribbon on it, together with a note;

**Attention to: My favourite Badass DJ!  
**  
I took the box from the side table and opened it. My eyes lit up when I saw the content of the box. It was the latest I-Pad with another note in it;

**Time to get updated with the technology. Say goodbye to your ancient lappy! Happy birthday midget! **

**Love, Hotass Stacie.  
**  
I smiled to the note, slightly shaking my head. _It's not like I'm outdated or couldn't afford to buy an I-Pad. I'm just so used to having that laptop with me!  
_  
Chloe came in with two cups of coffee right after I put the gift back on where it belonged.

"Good morning, sweetie!" She said happily, handing me a cup of coffee.

Chloe's face fell as soon as she saw the gift box on the side table.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly, while Chloe sat next to me.

"That's from Stacie." She said, pointing at the box.

"Yeah I know. I saw the note."

"I'm such a bad girlfriend. I didn't get you any present. I got to know about the plan the day before, plus I couldn't get rid of you to go for a quick drive."

I laughed upon hearing her last sentence. _It's true. I was being kinda clingy to Chloe. _I sat my coffee aside after taking a few sips and did the same thing to Chloe's. Taking her hands in mine, I spoke sincerely, "Baby, you are the best present I've ever gotten my whole life. I don't need anything else."

"But it's your birthday. I just-"

I grabbed the red ribbon on the box and quickly stick it to Chloe's chest, cutting her sentence off.

"Aww babe. Look what I got here? The present I've been waiting for." I said, in awe.

Chloe look bewildered by my actions.

"Can I unwrap my present now?" I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows.

Chloe face palmed herself, chuckling at my antics. "You are seriously unbelievable!" She said.

I took her hands off her face, "Chloe baby, you are the best gift ever. I'm proud to have you here with me, as my girlfriend and as someone I truly love. That money can never buy at all."

Chloe's eyes were teary. She leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was passionate, heated and full of love and desire. We got lost in our little tongue battling only breaking apart to grasp some air when my eyes fall to the ribbon still intact on Chloe's generous cleavage. "Can I unwrap my gift now? Pleaseee...!" I pleaded, while running my fingertips along the hem of her top.

"Yes please." She smirked.

**A/N:- ...And that's the end of chapter 17! Kinda long huh? I'm sorry :( I got so carried away. The surprised party was actually the plan based on my personal experience on my friend's bachelorette party but sadly, it didn't turn out well because by the time I tried to grapple her from behind, she punched me on my face! Nobody knew that the girl had mastered some martial art skills "-_- The next chapter will be on their actual play and some after party. So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**atty. jannie / number1: **I'm really really glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you so so much! You guys rock! :)

**Ic16: **Yeah! Chloe and Beca... Or BeChloe all the way yaw! Hehe :p


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The very moment we had been waiting for had arrived. We were all getting ourselves ready by the backstage. Aubrey was so nervous, like she was about to blow chunks anytime soon.

"This is it guys. No pressure. I want you to go up there, give your best and have fun okay?" Jesse said, before putting our hands in for a quick courage boost.

We stood behind the curtains, getting ready. I slowly peeped in between the curtains and I was astonished to see a whole load of crowd, waiting for us to perform. I saw a few famous peeps seating on the first row. Elizabeth Banks, Nicky Hilton, Zac Efron and a few more others. Surprisingly, Paris Hilton was there too, and of cause, Lindsay. _Words must have spread fast.  
_  
I started to shake. I felt completely nervous.

"I love you awesome nerds." I voiced out, breaking the tense silence between us.

"Yeah, I love you too. Even though some of you are pretty thin, I think you all have fat hearts, and that's what matters." Fat Amy said pulling us in for a group hug.

Before I knew it, I was already standing in the middle of the stage. I was behind Chloe who was doing the opening solo of the play. Her voice was magnificent. It was Aubrey's turn for her solo. She stepped in singing proudly. There was just something about her on that day. After a few lines of singing, she dashed to the side of the stage and unexpectedly puking like crazy, while her solo was still on. The auditorium went silent. We were shocked. My mouth hung opened. Aubrey looked so messed up. I could hear people letting out a disgusted like sound.

All of a sudden, "Damn it! I told you not to come to practice if you're still sick! I'm not cleaning that up." Chloe shouted, approaching Aubrey who was still standing in embarrassment.

Chloe gave me a quick look and winked at me, giving me the idea to play along. I knew that was not part of the act. It wasn't in the script at all. Obviously, we had to change the first part of the play to save all of our asses.

"She's right! Go wash up and you better do something about that." I chimed in, pointing at the puddle of vomit.

Fat Amy stepped in and whispered to the microphone, "She's not pregnant, isn't she?" Before receiving an elbow on her ribcage from Stacie.

"What? I hope it's the shirt that makes her look like she's three months preg-" Fat Amy continued, not finishing her words when she saw Aubrey glaring at her before stomping off to the backstage. The crowd sniggered hearing her comment and the Bellas were biting our inner cheeks trying hard not to laugh.

Things turned out to be more exciting than we expected. We started the actual play right after Aubrey leaving the stage. The audience were enjoying themselves, bobbing their head to my music and laughing the entire time. Aubrey came back a few minutes after getting herself changed into something more body hugging, obviously to prove that it was just the outfit that made her look bloated.

Soon, I found myself bowing to the audience right in front of me. They clapped their hands hard and stood up from their seats. I felt honoured. It was the best feeling ever. I actually did it! _We did it!  
_

* * *

The backstage was noisy with us chattering about the things we did a few minutes ago. Everyone couldn't believe ourselves that we actually nailed that show!

"Congrats guys! That was awesome!" Jesse came hugging us all, looking super contented.

We group hugged and did some victory dances, when a women in black approached Aubrey.

"Hi, you must be Aubrey Posen? I'm Angela Robinson, a screenwriter and film director." The women introduced herself.

"Oh my God! I know who you are." Aubrey gasped, in surprised.

"I was actually looking for a few castings for my upcoming movie. I hope we can work together. I mean, that puking scene was crazy! I didn't see that one coming. How did you do that?" Angela asked eagerly.

"I guess the training really went well." Aubrey shrugged, shyly.

"Impressive. I'm looking forward to see you soon. My PA will update you with the details. I really hope to see you. You're talented." Angela complimented.

They chatted for awhile longer, before Angela left our sights, only after handing us each with her name card.

* * *

It was during our after party with some famous looking people. I was mingling around comfortably and of cause, after a few shots of Tequila!

For sure, Paris Hilton was there, she was invited as the special guest DJ to spin on that night. I was quite impressed by her music selection. _Even deep down I knew I can do it much better than her._

I was alone sitting by the couch enjoying my drink in hand when tipsy Chloe came stumbling over me.

"Baby, what are you doing here? You're supposed to have fun." She said putting one arm around my shoulder.

"I am having fun." I raised my drink to her. "Where have you been?"

"I'm looking for Aubrey. Did you see her?"

I shook my head in response.

"Help me please? Her phone is with me and it's been ringing nonstop!" She said, giving me her best puppy eyes.

I had no choice but to agree. Chloe kissed my cheek and we went our separate ways looking for that uptight monster. The place was packed with drunkard people.

"Hey you! Wanna dance?" I felt a hand grapping my arm delicately. I turned around to see a tall, super gorgeous, blondie standing before me. _No, not Aubrey!_

"Miss Hilton?!" I slightly shouted in shocked.

"You remembered! Please, call me Paris." She insisted.

I couldn't even say anything, and she was already grinding her back to my front. I swallowed hard. _Paris Hilton has been my all time lady crush!_ I swayed myself getting the moves with her. Paris turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I effortlessly rested my hands on her hips, while she attached our forehead together. She was staring at my lips. _Oh my God, this is so not happening!  
_  
"Mind if I cut in?" Somebody tapped her.

Paris was looking slightly unhappy, but released me anyway, giving me an apologetic look before walking away.

"Hi." I smirked.

"Hi." Chloe raised her right eyebrow.

She hooked her arms around my neck and I pulled her by her waist closer to me.

"Somebody really needs to behave." She warned.

"I'm sensing jealousy."

"Behave, or you're not getting any of these." She gestured to her body.

_Damn Chloe for wearing that tight red, tube dress which perfectly hugging the right curves of her well toned body.  
_  
"I've been having this huge crush on her ever since I was like 15." I pouted.

"Behave!" She said sternly.

I was a little tipsy though. "Just, once?" I said pointing my index finger upward.

"I've been fan-girling Elizabeth Banks since, forever, so does that makes it ok if I make out with her? Just, once?" Chloe replied, copying my antic.

I narrowed my eyes at her, pretending to be thinking for a moment and answered, "No! Behave!"

Chloe chuckled and nuzzled on my neck.

"Have you found Aubrey?" I asked.

"Nope, but I found two souls that needed to be separated immediately. So here I am." She deadpanned.

Knowing that she was referring to me and Paris, I couldn't help but to laugh at her words.

We danced for a while longer before Chloe wanted to get some drinks. "Three Tequila shots please." I gestured to the bartender.

I passed one to Chloe and simultaneously chucked the two shots down my throat. Chloe gave me her warning look.

"I just need to loosen it up a little, baby." I sneered.

"Yeah, but not too much baby, I don't wanna end up carrying you home."

Nicky and Lindsay approached us. I was surprised to see Chloe and drunkard Lindsay to be getting along well. They were having shots and laughing hilariously together, before strutting their stuff on the dance floor. It was like a mini dirty dance battle between them. _If I was the judge, of cause, Chloe would have won!_

I sat on the bar with Nicky getting closer and closer to me. She seemed pretty drunk as well. "Are you like BFF to Lindsay now?" I asked, slightly yelling upon the loud blasting music.

"Yeah, we got pretty close lately. She's so much fun to be around with."

I nodded my head in respond.

"Have you seen my sister? She talks about you a lot."

_Paris Hilton talking about me?! Is she for real?!_

"Yeah we were just dancing not too long ago." I answered, while gently rubbing the back of my neck.

"You guys put up a great show by the way. That was really amazing! Even though, the last time I checked, there was no puking scene during rehearsals." She chuckled.

"Yeah, well it was kind of spontaneous. But, I'm so glad that it went well."

"Yeah, and you look quite foxy on stage."

I faced her, mocking a shocked expression.

"What? You look kinda hot! Chloe is a lucky girl."

"Thanks but, did I just sense your toner towards me?" I joked.

"I know right? And it's distracting!" She giggled. "I guess I better get going before I jump on you here." She laughed harder before joining them on the dance floor.

I sat still, glancing at the three hot ladies dancing seductively now. Chloe then realized that I was alone and was having way too much drinks. She came to me and sat on my lap. "Okay, that's enough, drunken master." She said stealing my drink from my hand.

"Hey! I thought you love it when I got drunk?"

"Drunk, not wasted! I don't wanna carry your cute ass home." She warned me.

I had a great time even with Chloe intact to me throughout the night. If it wasn't for Chloe, I would have felt annoyed with someone very clingy, but Chloe makes it different. I just find it cute and romantic. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

* * *

**Stacie's POV:-**

I couldn't take my eyes off Aubrey. She was offered a few deals after that puking feast. I was so proud of her.

Surprisingly, Lindsay came to me apologizing about her attitude a few days before. It wasn't expected but at least she came cleaned. "Stacie?"

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I just wanna apologize about everything. I can't really explain to you about me and Beca, because it's complicated but trust me, she's never my sex slave or neither am I her paying customer."

"You know what Lindsay? Just forget about it. It's none of my business anyway. As long as Beca and Chloe are happy, I'm fine with anything. I'm sorry I yelled at you though." I shrugged.

Lindsay smiled and embraced me in a bone crushing hug. I was kinda hanging out with Lindsay on that night when she noticed that Aubrey and I, kept glancing and smiling at each other most of the time. "You got a pretty sexy girlfriend there." She interrupted my thought.

"I know right!"

"I won't be sitting here with me if I were you." She stated nonchalantly. I turned to face Lindsay who was smirking at me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dude, with that kind of appearance, I would be straddling and fucking her blind by now. Furthermore, I think she gave you enough eye-sexing as a hint."

"I was thinking about it." I admitted.

Lindsay giggled and replied, "Then what are you waiting for? Oh, and use the restroom on the left for more privacy." She added with a wink.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"I just finished fucking a girl in there, not too long ago." She shrugged.

I shook my head in disbelieve. I walked over to Aubrey and her group of friends after whispering to Lindsay, "You really reminded me of myself before I met Aubrey. I guess you're not that bad after all."

Lindsay smiled to me.

Paris Hilton was spinning some sexy music on air and I couldn't stop my scumbag brain from running some dirty thoughts with my girlfriend.

Aubrey and Chloe were busy chatting with a few people. I approached her from behind, slightly lifting her up. "Hey sexy."

"Baby!" Aubrey shouted upon the loud music, kissing me on my lips.

"I kinda need your help."

"What is it, baby?"

"I'm horny." I whispered seductively through Aubrey's ear. Aubrey bite her bottom lip while grinning mischievously at me.

"Chloe, do mind holding this for me? I need to grab some drinks." Aubrey said to Chloe while handing her, her phone.

She hold my hand and I leaded her to the restroom mentioned by Lindsay.

**A/N: Chapter 18 y'all! There goes the play and I'm sad to say that I'm ending the story with maybe two more chapters. Well obviously the title is 'Life Before the Movie' and I think is obvious enough that they're gonna get a role in the Pitch Perfect movie so... :( I'm not sure if I wanna write an epilogue or maybe on their life during/after the movie but I got this crazy idea to write another bechloe and staubrey fanfic, nothing to do with this one though. I'm doing some brainstorming now, so let see what I can do. :) As usual, what do guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**number1: **I got pretty excited every time I see your name haha! Thanks dude! Your reviews really keeps me burning! *singing* This girl is on fireeeee! :p

**Guest: **It's pretty funny if you're not the one getting punched. I felt like my cheekbone cracking and trust me dude, it hurt like fuck! LOL :p

**Ic16: **I know right! But I just find her super cute! Hehe ;)

**Donkey: **Awww... Thanks dude! I'm flattered. *blush2* I'll try to write slightly longer for the last two chaps yeah. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was a lifetime tremendous experience. It had been three months after that play but I still couldn't believe that I was actually in an a-cappella play. I thought that my badass reputation would be effected, but surprisingly, I was offered a few deals on spinning in some huge namely nightclubs. I even got a better deal on collaborating with some famous celebrities for their albums.

My name was all over the place. Some even said that I was the next David Guetta. It was something that I could be proud of. My hard work was such a paid off. The play that I thought was just something lame really changed my life.

"Baby, you are not gonna believe this!" Chloe shouted upon entering my apartment door.

"In the kitchen!" I answered.

Chloe tackled me to the ground peppering kisses all over my face.

"What was that for?" I asked in between laughter.

"You will never believe this. Elizabeth Banks just called me and she wants me to be in her first movie!" Chloe shrieked, still straddling me on the floor.

"That's great! I'm really proud of you, baby."

"Wait, there's more." She moved away from me, helping me to get up as well. "She's calling all the Bellas to be on it. It's a movie about the Bellas that she's producing with some other film producers."

"Wow! They must be super excited by now, Stacie must be shouting at the top of her lungs and I can't wait to see Aubrey's face- Wait! Did you just say all the Bellas?"

Chloe smile widen.

"That means… I'll be on it too?"

"Aren't you also a Bella?" Chloe smirked.

I couldn't believe my ears. _From DJ-ing to a-cappella singing to producing music and  
now I'm going to be an actress too? Wow! This is just too much for me._

"I don't know babe. Acting is really not my thing and-"

"A-cappella is not your thing, but you did great remember?" She smiled.

"That's just different. This is a movie. I don't even like watching one."

Chloe tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "This could be a new path for you, baby. Our new path. Together."

I smiled at her. Chloe was right. A-cappella wasn't my thing but I really enjoyed it. _Well, it's still making music, even only with our mouth._

* * *

After lunch, Chloe and I sat comfortably on the couch watching some horror show. Surprisingly, I was engrossed on that movie. It was kind of enthralling. Without me realizing, Chloe was actually staring at me.

"Someone's really focused." Chloe pointed out.

I turned to see Chloe smirking at me. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just so weird when you start paying full attention to a movie." She giggled.

"Do you want me to watch it?" I asked bluntly.

"Of cause, baby. I'll go get something to munch ok." She said still giggling.

She stood up and I playfully smacked her butt. _Damn, that ass! _

"Ow!" She shouted, pouting while rubbing the spot.

A few minutes later, she came back with a bowl of mixed fruit in hand. She came to sit next to me and I absentmindedly stretch my hand in the bowl, while still having my focus on the TV screen.

Chloe smacked my right hand hard, pulling the bowl away from my reach.

"Ow!" I pulled back. "Watch out! That's my record spinning hand." I said, kissing my own hand.

"Oh I don't really care. Since you're left handed, your left hand is what I worry the most." She chuckled, sticking out her tongue.

I laughed at her antic and she put the bowl away climbing on my lap. She put a strawberry in between her mouth and leaned in closer for me to grab it with my own. I did it carefully without touching her lips and Chloe frowned. I craned my neck over her shoulder to continue watching the movie.

"Are you serious?" She asked, still on my lap.

"Come on, you're gonna miss the good part." I answered, while my eyes still darted on the screen.

Chloe scoffed and moved away from me. I saw her frowning from the corner of my eyes. I couldn't help but to softly laughed at seeing her cute reaction before climbing on top of her and peppering kisses all over that pretty face of hers, down to her neck. Chloe sat still with her arm crossed over her chest.

"Oh come on baby. You know I was joking." I chuckled.

"Its ok baby, I'll do it on my own if I have to."

"No!" I shouted, and with that, I pushed her flat on the couch, while I was straddling her hip.

I took her both hands above her head and started tickling her neck with my mouth. Chloe burst out laughing so hard.

"Say 'mercy!'"

"NO! Stop it!" Chloe protested in between laughter.

"Say 'mercy!'"

"Ok, ok. Stop it! I can't breathe!" She shouted, panting to catch her breath.

I stopped my action to look at her. "Say 'mercy!'" I directed, narrowing my eyes.

I didn't know how it happened, but Chloe took the opportunity to push me down to the floor. I fell flat on my back with an ompf!

I was lucky that the couch wasn't so high but she managed to flip our position. She was now straddling me underneath her, holding my hands above my head. She looked down at me wiggling her brows.

"Don't you dare!" I warned her.

She gave me her sexy wicked grin before doing the same thing on me. I laughed so hard and struggled to escape.

"Say 'Mercy!'" She said in my neck.

"Never!" I shouted.

"Say 'Mercy!'"

"NO!" I managed to protest..

"I'm not gonna stop! So say 'Mercy!'"

I really felt like peeing from that tickle fight. I ended up giving in, "Ok, ok mercy!" I shouted, in between laughing and catching my breath.

Chloe suddenly stopped and stared deep into my eyes, while smirking at me.

"Do you love me?" She asked, out of the blue.

"More than you can ever imagine." I replied sincerely.

Chloe's blue orbs were slightly darkening. She smiled down at me before crashing our lips together. It was just a normal lip locking moment but I could really feel everything during that kiss. I felt my undeniably love towards her, and most importantly, her strong love for me. We made out on the floor before my phone started to buzz on the table.

"Hello?" I answered, panting.

"Hey, is this Beca Mitchell?" The caller asked.

I took a glance on my phone screen and it was from an unknown number. I pushed Chloe slightly off of me before sitting down properly.

"Yeah, speaking, and you are?"

"Hey Beca! It's Eli."

"Eli? As in, Elizabeth? Elizabeth Banks?"

"The one and only."

At the mention of Eli's name, Chloe's face lit up. Her eyes twinkled with joy. Elizabeth offered me to act on her first movie. She gave me some of the details and wanted me to meet her and some others for a short discussion about the project they had in mind. According to her, only the real Bellas can be the Bellas in her movie. I agreed to have the meet up before hanging up the phone. Chloe was grinning widely at me.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said, shaking my head.

"This is so gonna be fun! I'm really happy for you baby."

"I've said this before and Imma say it again, as long as I'm with my favourite and stunning redhead, I don't mind babe."

Chloe carressed my cheek while smiling lovingly at me. _Oh that contagious smile!_

"So where were we?" I smirked.

I pulled Chloe closer and crashed our lips again. Our hands started roaming each other's bodies.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

"What the fuck?!" I screamed in frustration, before answering my vibrating phone again.

It was Stacie's turn to call me. Before I could say anything, I could hear Stacie screaming in excitement, telling me she just got the call from Elizabeth. I had to hold my phone away from my ear, while Chloe giggled hearing how loud Stacie was.

"Chill out, long bean!"

Stacie's excitement was going crazy. I couldn't really make out the words she was screaming about. Chloe decided to play dirty. She started rubbing my inner thigh while kissing and nibbling my neck area. I wasn't concentrating on Stacie's words. I was trying my best to stifle my moan.

"Do you fucking hear me, midget?" Stacie asked, but no response from me.

I accidentally let out a soft moan.

"Please tell Chloe to stop licking you while we were on the phone!"

_Obviously, I failed to stifle my moan._ I accidentally let out another soft moan.

"God! You guys are fucking unbelievable!" Stacie shrieked before hanging up on me.

I closed my eyes and threw my phone on the sofa.

"Bed?" Chloe smirked.

I pulled Chloe for another long smooch before leading her up, heading to my bedroom, leaving our phones behind. It took only three steps away when Chloe's phone started ringing. She craned her neck to see her phone screen.

"It's Aubrey. Same story." She uttered and attached our lips together again.

Another few more steps to my bedroom door and I heard my phone buzzing again. Sighing in frustration, I entered my bedroom quickly before closing the door behind me.

"Baby your phone?" Chloe asked.

"That's probably Fat Amy. Same old story again." I shrugged, coming closer to Chloe who was walking backwards, heading to the bed.

* * *

**Stacie's POV:-  
**  
I was spreading out in Aubrey's and Chloe's couch doing nothing in particular while Aubrey was busy preparing lunch in the kitchen.

I couldn't believe myself, the play really changed my life. As Beca's manager, readjusting her schedule wasn't something I could say simple or easy as I was also quite busy, being offered to choreograph some dance move for a few music videos.

_I'm proud of Beca though. That midget is really getting her dream!  
_  
Life has changed so much after that play. _My beautiful girlfriend is now an actress! _Aubrey had been busy considering some supporting roles in a few movies and it seemed that she's enjoying every inch of it. Our relationship has been doing so well and I was actually pretty excited to meet her parent. _Meet the parent? I would have run miles away if it wasn't for Aubrey.  
_  
"Baby, what's taking you so long?" I approached Aubrey in the kitchen with my sleeping robe. _Yes, I've been spending a lot of time with my girlfriend.  
_  
"It's almost done baby. Help me to set the table?"

Looking at Aubrey, still in her nightie, I came closer and hugged her tight from behind, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. I could feel Aubrey smiling to herself.

"Kitchen is off limits sweetheart." She chuckled.

Without a word, I pretended to be unhappy and made my way to her dining area to set the table up. Due to my high sex drive, my dirty brain got this amazing idea of having some actions on the dining table.

I cleared the table and pulled away the table cloth before sitting crossed legged on the edge of it. I purposely untie my robe and left it opened widely, exposing the middle part of my body.

After a few minutes, Aubrey came with two plates in hand. "What are you doing?" She voiced out, stopping herself from getting closer to me.

"Preparing the table." I winked.

"I know what you're thinking but no! Stacie, we have rules in this house. Places need to be shared are totally off limits." She spat out firmly.

"Oh come on baby, no one's around. Chloe don't have to know." I replied, giving her my best puppy eyes.

"No!"

She sat the two plates on the nearest top and saw her table cloth was being rolled up and chucked in the corner of the room.

"That's my favourite!" She pointed, slightly raising her voice.

"Are you sure that's your favourite?" I asked seductively, while spreading my legs apart, exposing my private to her.

Aubrey swallowed audibly.

"No Stacie. Rules are meant to be followed." She stated, rigidly.

I couldn't care less. My next actions really caught her off guard. I lifted one of my legs on the table while leaving the other one dangling mid-air and started rubbing myself. I let out a soft moan.

I could see Aubrey was still staring and standing put.

I played with myself while looking at her. I knew Aubrey couldn't resist.

"You're not gonna help me?" I asked, as seductively as possible.

Aubrey sighed in defeat, pulling me by the collar of my sleeping robe and crushed our lips together. She helped me out from the robe while still having our lips intact to each other. Aubrey slowly made her way lower till she was actually kneeling down with her face directly in front of my core. She looked at me and smirked.

"Please baby." I begged.

Aubrey didn't need to be told twice, she gave my private a long lick, and I could feel shiver running up my spine by the contact of her tongue and my lady part. Aubrey buried her face in between my legs, flicking and sucking hard on my swollen nub.

"You taste so good." She mumbled, still not stopping her action.

I was so wet. "You like that? You like my pussy?" I asked, while rocking my hips faster and groping my breast. Aubrey inserted her amazing tongue inside of me and I was already on the edge to release myself but Aubrey stopped.

"No, no, no! Don't stop!" I uttered, pulling her head back to my core but Aubrey gently pushed me away, standing up and crashed our lips again before I could protest further.

I could taste myself from the kiss. Aubrey pulled me down and changed our position. She sat on the edge of the table while turning me around and pulling me to sit in front of her. My back was to her front. She started kissing my neck and my shoulder while rubbing my core. I could directly see her fingers doing magical circles to my private. "Oh my God, baby! That's so good." I moaned.

I was about to explode but again, Aubrey stopped. "No, no, no!" I groaned. Aubrey moved away from me.

"Is this a payback?" I asked.

Aubrey smirked and again, she kissed me hard, sucking on my lower lip. I got lost in the heated kiss. She positioned me on the edge of the table with my both legs up, spreading it as wide as possible before she inserted her middle and ring finger in me, curling it upward, hitting my g-spot. I moaned uncontrollably, while her palm was actually rubbing my nub at the same time. I could hear some watery sound coming out from my core. "God, you're so wet." Aubrey said.

_I love it when Aubrey talks dirty._ "Cum for me baby." She whispered.

Aubrey shook it hard in me, and in seconds, I shoot out like a water fountain, making a huge mess on the dining table and the floor. I let myself dropping back on the table while still shaking hard. That was one hell of a mind blowing orgasm I had in a long time.

Aubrey smiled at me and licked her fingers cleaned. "Remind me, not to trust you on setting up the table ever again." She uttered.

I chuckled upon her statement while still curling my body like a barbequed prawn. "Clean it up, Chloe is so gonna kill me."

"Where are you going?" I asked when Aubrey slowly walked away.

"Shower."

"But I thought you wanna eat?"

"I think I'm full." She said, with a wink.

I laid there looking at Aubrey slowly disappearing from the door. I slumped my head back and closed my eyes. Seconds later, Aubrey's head popped up in between the door frame hiding her body from my sight. "Are you coming?"

"No baby, I don't think I can walk." I chuckled.

Aubrey threw her nightie at me and seductively glanced away before completely disappearing from the door frame again. I took a deep breath gripping her nightie tightly. Sighing in defeat, I followed giggling Aubrey to the shower.

* * *

Aubrey and I decided to just laze around in her apartment. Aubrey had her legs spread on my lap and was doing some reading while I was concentrating playing my Plants Vs Zombies 2 on my tab when my phone started to ring. I glanced at the unknown number and answered it right away.

To my surprised, it was Elizabeth Banks calling to offer me a role in her movie. I got so excited and accepted her offer immediately. I couldn't maintain my excitement and was jumping around like a retard. "She's calling the entire Bellas baby!" I slightly shrieked to Aubrey. Aubrey congratulated me and couldn't hold back her smile. She hugged me tight and peppered kisses all over my face. We were so contented.

I then decided to call Beca about the great news but my enthusiasm was automatically changed to being annoyed as Beca wasn't really listening to me. I heard her letting out a soft moan on the other line and that when realization hit me. Beca was actually having some sexually intimate moment with Chloe.

After a few minutes, it was Aubrey's turn to receive the same news. "Oh my God, I can't believe this is actually happening!" I said, as soon as Aubrey hung up the phone.

"Oh my God, baby, this is like a dream! We'll be working together again. We have to do a slumber with the Bellas. It will be just like the sweet old days." Aubrey suggested, while still smiling brightly.

"It's gonna be the best ever!" I shrieked in delight.

"Alright, I'm gonna call Chloe and tell her about it." She said while pressing her phone.

"Not a good idea." I mumbled.

She looked at me in confusion.

"I think they're fucking each other." I rolled my eyes.

Aubrey decided to call her anyway and as expected, Chloe didn't answer her call.

**A/N:- That's the end of the second last chapter, chapter 19 everybody! As predictable as the title is, the girls had gotten a role in the movie. So sadly, the next chapter will be the very last chapter :( I apologize for all the mistakes though. So, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Donkey: **Awww.. Thank you. I got pretty excited every time I received an email review from you. You really make me super happy with your positive feedbacks. Thank you very very much for sticking around. You're the best! :)

**bitch-about-it: **I'm sorry :( But there you go! I hope I make you smile instead of crying. Really hope you like their intimate moment. ;)

**Ic16:** Really glad that you're enjoying this. Thank you!

**number1:** Awww... Thank you so so much! I love that part too! They are just so cute! ;) I had a few things planned out for the next story and I really hope I can post it asap but not so soon, since I'm going for my long vacation. Thanks again dude! You're awesome! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Beca's POV:-**

_The Bellas gotten so close as the days goes by. Ever since that play, we're like family. We never fail to update each other about our life progresses and etc. I'm really happy that I'm now a famous DJ and a music producer. My dream came true! I work with Cynthia Rose a lot as she is now a song writer. Chloe and Aubrey are officially uprising actresses. I'm sure Chloe's gonna be the next America's sweetheart pretty soon. Stacie is still a dance choreographer, but she's working with a lot of big names now. Lily is teaching beat-boxing. Don't ask me how she communicate with her students because honestly, I totally had no idea! Fat Amy is a well known stand up comedian. Jessica, Ashley and Denise are now singing back ups for live concerts. We came from different backgrounds, but yet, we got two things in common, we are all actresses and a-cappella bitches! Singing and acting doesn't come together but with this new family I have, I'm totally ready to take my career to the next level._

The deal went well. We read the scripts and signed some agreement with the productions. Everything was fixed. We just needed to wait for our vocal and dance classes, another boot camp to be exact. _It's not like I'm complaining, as long as I'm with my stunning redhead, I'm fine with anything._

Aubrey and Chloe decided to have a small get together with the rest of the Bellas, to celebrate our success and to working together again.

"Everything is all done baby." I said, hugging Chloe from behind. "Do you need my help?" I asked Chloe, who was busy preparing the food.

"I'm almost done. Why don't you just take a break?" She answered, turning around and pecking me on my nose.

I walked over to her living room, taking a seat in her comfortable loveseats. Chloe joined me after a few minutes, sitting beside me with her both legs stretch out on my lap.

"What time are they gonna be here?" I asked, while absentmindedly messaging Chloe's feet.

"I told them to be here by 8." She replied.

"We still have eighteen more minutes left till 8. So what you wanna do?" I questioned after taking a quick glance at my watch.

Chloe sat up and kissed my cheek while grinning mischievously at me.

"I like what you are thinking, but please do not start something you can't really finish." I whispered.

Chloe giggled and playfully slapped my forearm.

"Let's play 'would you rather'?" She suggested.

I snickered at her idea seeing how cheerful Chloe was, but agreed to it anyway. _How can I say 'No' to that set of stunning eyes?_

"I'll go first!" She continued, massaging her imaginary beard. "Would you rather… Fuck me in your mother's or your sister's body?"

I was shocked with her question.

Seeing me staring at her blankly, Chloe continued, "Come on! Answer me!"

"With the lights on? Please say no."

"On, of cause!" She smirked.

I stayed silent for awhile. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Can I blindfold myself?" I asked, again.

"Stop asking me a lot of questions, baby! This is supposed to be fun!" She slammed back, folding her arms.

I laughed and answered, "Ok, I'm going with my sister's body."

"You're sick!"

"What? I don't have a sister FYI."

"You're boring!" Chloe shoved me by my shoulder while laughing at my comment.

"Ok my turn. Would you rather… Chopped your toes off or chopped your fingers off?"

Without thinking Chloe instantly answered, "My toes!"

"Why?"

"Because, I need my fingers more than my toes. I think you need my fingers more than I do." She winked, while wiggling her middle and ring fingers.

I laughed silently. _Well, I can't deny it. It's true I guess._

"Ok, would you rather… Being raped simultaneously by 10 gorgeous, stunning, super horny, purely evil ladies, or make love, with one ugly, horrible looking but good hearted woman?"

"With the lights on?"

Chloe nodded.

"Can I blindfold myself?"

Chloe glared at me.

"Ok, ok. Fine! I'll go for those ten evilly gorgeous ladies. Even though I wanted to choose the ugly one at first, but since I can't do it with the lights on..." I chuckled.

"But baby, they're pure evil. They're raping you instead of making love to you. You might be worn out or most probably be dead by the time they finished!"

"It's like a life time experience. It's not call raping if you're already wet when you see them. I mean you did mention that they're super hot and gorgeous, aren't they? I'll die with a smile on my face. Besides, I think I can handle ten horny women if you give me the right booze." I grinned, wiggling my brows.

Chloe shoved me again, pretending to be upset.

I giggled and scooted closer to her. "Don't ask a question if you can't handle the answer, babe."

"At least I know what type of person you are now." She mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes at me. "Alright, go on your turn."

"Let's see." I scrunched my face while biting my lower lip, thinking what the next question would be. "Would you rather… Dive in a pool of blood or a pool of pee?"

"Eww! You're disgusting! I'm not doing any of it!" She folded her arm, again.

"Oh come on baby." I pleaded.

She shook her head vigorously. "No! Not answering that. What's up with all your gory and disgusting questions, Mitchell?"

"What's up with all your sex questions, Beale?" I said, mocking her seriousness.

We were staring at each other still putting on our stern faces when the door bell rang. "They're here!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping excitedly off the couch.

I shook my head at Chloe's change of demeanour and followed her to welcome our guests.

Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose, Lily, Ashley, Denise and Jessica were standing by the door cheering on us, once we opened the door.

"Oh my God! I seriously didn't think that we could do this again. It's like a memory flash back or a déjà vu thingy going on. I missed you guys!" Denise uttered upon hugging us, with a bottle of red wine in her hand.

We were so glad that we could all gather again after a few months of not seeing each other. _Contacting through the high technology gadgets will never be the same as meeting up personally._

"Where are Stacie and Aubrey?" Cynthia-Rose asked, plopping herself on the sofa.

"They'll be here soon. They went to get the booze and some more snacks." Chloe replied.

* * *

**Aubrey's POV:-**

"Ouch! The seatbelt, baby!" Stacie shrieked.

"Stop complaining! You're the one who initiate this!"

"I didn't expect sex in your car would be so uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry that my car happens to be a car and not a van!" I defended, slightly raising my voice.

"I love it when you get all sarcastic on me." Stacie commented, pulling me by my face and kissing me hard.

Stacie pulled down my tube top together with my strapless bra, revealing my boobs.

"Stacie, stop. I'm not getting naked in here. Someone might see us!" I uttered, pulling back my top in position.

"Stop worrying so much, baby. Nobody cares."

Again, Stacie kissed me hungrily, hopping on my lap. I was sitting at the driver's seat and Stacie accidentally pressed on the horn button. BEEEEPPPPPPP!

"Stacie!"

"Sorry, my bad."

_Lucky enough, my windows were all tinted._

Stacie kissed me, again, moving slightly to undo my jeans button.

"Ouch! The steering wheel!"

"God! Baby!" I shouted, frustration was clouded in my mind.

"Backseat!"

We quickly jumped to the backseat and started making out again. Stacie who was sitting on my lap, facing me, managed to undo my jeans button and slide her fingers to feel me.

"Oh my God, you're so wet." She whispered.

"Fuck me!" I spread my legs slightly wider.

Stacie didn't need to be told twice. She inserted two digits in me and I started to moan. I lifted her dress up and stick her thong to the side, touching her wet core. It was Stacie's turn who moaned.

"Together. Fuck me!" She directed.

Without any word, I inserted two fingers in her and we moved together in sync. Our moans were getting louder. Stacie rested her forehead on my shoulder while we fasten our speed and rocked our hips for better effect. I was so close.

"Baby, I'm close." Stacie said, while panting hard.

"I'm gonna cum!" I told her.

Stacie and I reached our orgasm at the same time and we were both out of breath as soon as we finished.

"That was fun." I said, still feeling the shakiness on my legs.

She nodded and smiled lovingly at me.

"I love you." Stacie whispered.

"I love you more, baby." I uttered, sincerely.

* * *

**Beca's POV:-**

Fat Amy was halfway seated to the couch next to Cynthia Rose when all of a sudden she stood straight up and turned to me and Chloe, "They're are clean, right?" Fat Amy blurted out, pointing at the place she was about to sit.

"Oh totes, living room are completely off limits." Chloe answered, nonchalantly.

"Aubrey's rule." I mouthed, while the others giggled, knowing how serious Aubrey could be with all her rules.

"Make yourself at home guys. We'll bring out the beers and munchies." Chloe offered while pulling my hand along to the kitchen. I heard my mixes were tuned on and some were already on their feet doing some silly dances.

Chloe was at the fridge pulling out some beer cans when I attached my front to her back, whispering, "So, what will it be? The blood or the pee?"

Chloe turned to me while I quickly stepped back. She grabbed a roll of paper towels and threw it my way while I expertly dodged it away, hitting Aubrey who was carrying a huge bag of snacks, on her face.

"What the hell?" She screamed.

"Oh my God, Bree! I'm so sorry!" Chloe quickly apologized.

"That's what you get for the rules, Bree." I deadpanned.

"What rule?" Aubrey asked, in confusion.

I walked pass Aubrey, "Chloe's not happy with the no-sex-on-the-living-room rule." I turned to see Chloe still standing put, and I stuck out my tongue on Aubrey's back gesturing to Chloe while shaking my ass.

"I thought we both agreed to it!" Aubrey said, slightly raising her voice.

"Yeah we do. Don't listen to her, Bree!" Chloe instantly replied, snatching a plastic coaster on the counter top and flunked it at me. It was too late, as I already made the run out of the kitchen door.

* * *

The night had been so much fun. More drinking games and more dirty dares were involved. Everyone was being so open and was having such a blast. Catching ups were flipped to teasing and joking around. We were drunk as hell, and some were wasted even before we call it in. As usual, Fat Amy was the only one not affected by alcohol at all. Lily was getting louder and louder, and we agreed on shoving her with more alcohol on daily basis, in order to hear her talk normally.

"Guys, guys, listen." Lily shouted, trying to get our attention. "I saw this on Tumblr the other day, name three famous people, who you wanna fuck, marry and kill." She continued.

"Oh that's easy, I'll fuck Nicky Hilton, marry Paris Hilton and kill... Miley Cyrus!" I answered, nonchalantly. I was quite drunk.

"Fuck Nicky and marry Paris? Eww! There're sisters!" Aubrey shrieked.

"So?" I said.

"Fuck Nicky and marry Paris? Nice one, Beca." Chloe uttered, annoyance was still obvious through her drunkard voice. _She looks even way cuter when she's jealous!_

"Oh come on baby, you know it won't happen." I said, pulling upset Chloe for a hug but she slightly pushed me away.

"Why kill Miley?" Ashley asked.

"No idea. Her name just came across my mind." I shrugged.

"Seriously, Beca? You're sick!" Aubrey interrupted.

"Who would you rather choose?" I gestured to Aubrey.

"Wait a minute! Let's change the question. Who would you guys rather fuck, marry and kill, between Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Venessa Hudgens?" Cynthia Rose suggested.

"Can I just marry and fuck them all without killing anyone?" Jessica spoke.

"NO!" We all exclaimed in unison.

"Alright, let's do it this way. Who would you rather fuck, marry and kill, between the three of any of us in this room. But we choose the three!" Fat Amy voiced out.

"That will be tough!" I objected.

"That's the whole point, Germs!" Fat Amy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, shoot me!" Drunken Aubrey raised her hand.

"Remember; fuck, marry and kill. Between; Beca, Chloe and Stacie." Fat Amy asked, proudly. _That's a good one!_

"I think we all know who's gonna be the murder victim." I uttered, pointing to myself, while everyone laughed uncontrollably, except for drunkard Aubrey who was still thinking hard.

Aubrey turned to Chloe, "Chloe, you're my best friend, but I wanna marry Stacie and I don't wanna kill you, so I have to fuck you."

"No baby, you can't kill Beca! She's my best friend!" Stacie interrupted, putting her hand on Aubrey's forearm.

"And she's my girlfriend. You don't want to see me suffer, aren't you?" Chloe chimed in.

"God, this is tough! But I got no other choice." Aubrey groaned.

"Why don't you fucked Beca, marry your best friend and kill me instead." Stacie suggested.

We all snapped our head, turning to look at Stacie in total confusion. _I didn't expect that to come out from Stacie's mouth. I guess everyone didn't expect that!_

"Then, you kill yourself. So we can live happily ever after in the life after death." Stacie slurred, explaining to everyone in the room.

"What if there's no life after death?" Denise asked.

"Then we'll both be history." Stacie deadpanned.

* * *

It was almost three in the morning and most of us were all running out of energy, even Fat Amy decided to call it a night. Chloe was looking so drunk than ever, tossing some extra blankets and pillows around to everyone before pulling me off to bed.

Aubrey and Stacie on the other hand were being so loud in their room, earning giggles from the ones who were still awake.

"Damn! How can you get used to this, Red?" Fat Amy asked, gesturing to the noises coming out from Aubrey's room.

"We usually compete on who's the loudest." I answered, showing no expression.

Fat Amy slapped her forehead. "Please remind me, not to be your neighbour in the near future."

Chloe and I laughed upon hearing Fat Amy's words, before wishing everyone goodnight.

I stumbled into Chloe's bedroom and threw myself on her comfortable bed. My world seemed to be spinning. Chloe came crawling on top of me with her seductive, mischievous look, "That was fun!" She said.

"Thanks to Eli for making us reunited again. I can't wait for our back to camp session and all." I said nonchalantly, while closing my eyes trying not to focus on the spinning room.

"Is the badass Beca Mitchell saying that she's excited for the movie?"

"I'm on it. You're on it. So your welcome, world. That shit gonna hit box office for sure!" I shrugged.

"Slow down drama queen. FYI, you'll be pairing with that dorky guy instead of me." Chloe pouted.

"Come on that's part of the act. I'm pairing with you in real life. Only that matters." I smiled, pecking Chloe's jutted lips.

"Charmer!"

"It's the truth! He got to do the acting but you don't. I'm all yours baby. All yours."

"Fair enough." Chloe shrugged. "Pitch Perfect, here we come!" Chloe shouted energetically while pumping one arm to the air.

"Shhh! Not so loud, you dork." I said in shocked. My eyes widen at Chloe's antic. All drunkard-ness were forgotten.

"I take your words very seriously, Mitchell."

"Huh?"

"About competing with them next door." She shrugged with a playful wink, while tracing her fingers around my cleavage.

Realization hit me. I shook my head while Chloe giggled. "Now, lets see who's the loudest, even though I'm very positive that you're gonna make us win." I pulled Chloe impossibly closer to me while crushing our lips together in a hungry kiss.

"Seriously, will it be the blood or the pee?" I smirked, as soon as we broke apart.

"Way to ruin the moment, Mitchell." Chloe rolled her eyes dramatically.

"But you haven't answered me." I pouted playfully.

"You know what? I think I would rather be in a pool, full of your cum." She answered, looking at me predatorily. "Come here, you!"

...And that was how we ended the night, irking the rest of our guests in the living room. _Guess who won for the challenge? Yeap! Chloe's the girl! My wonderful, beautiful, multi-talented, good-hearted, stunning, one and only girlfriend._

**The end...!**

**A/N:- There you go on 'Life Before the Movie.' I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry again for all the mistakes though as I'd mentioned, this is my very first English fanfic I've ever written my whole life. I tried my very best to make it logical and fun at the same time. Ok, fuck the logical, I only need the fun part! Lol! I'm working on a new Bechloe/Staubrey fanfic though. Well, what can I say, Bechloe/Staubrey all the way yo! Thanks again you awesome peeps. You guys are the best! Oh and before I forget, I just wanna wish each and every one of you, MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Love you aca-bitches! xoxo :)**

**Iwillforgetthisl8er:** Thank you very very much for sticking around! Oh and I still remember that you're my very first reviewer! :) Thanks again, I almost forgot to change the rating. Hehe :p

**bitch-about-it:** Hey the pleasure is all mine! I'm so glad I made you happy instead of the opposite. ;)

**number1:** You number1, are the best! I'll definitely have so much fun on my vacation! From the bottom of my heart, thank you very very much for everything! :)

**Donkey:** You, Donkey are one of my most favourite reviewers (so please don't say you're sorry for leaving a long review)! I'm not really sure if I wanna do the sequel for now, because as mentioned, I'm working on something new. But I'll definitely consider it because I really enjoyed writing this story. Seriously, thank you so so much for all the positive feedbacks and everything! :)


End file.
